Rippling Changes
by Nooz
Summary: AU. [InuKago] After her failed attempt at elopement, Lady Kagome's parents forcibly marry her off to the second son of the great Inu no Taisho: Inuyasha. Needless to say, they hate each other on sight. (rated for language)
1. Pologue Part I

Author's Notes: hello everyone! This is me, getting ready to show the world my new work. Well, anyway, here it is. Don't forget to review!

In retrospect, Kagome's decision to elope with Kouga had been the most disastrous-and not to mention stupid- decision she had ever made.

To start, Kagome was always a dreamer; she always wanted her dashing prince with his blue eyes, dark hair, and his rugged smile to ride into her life on a mighty steed; she wanted him to sweep her into his arms and ride away into the sunset-and all done with a mighty flourish. Sadly enough, for the first sixteen years of her life, no prince had made a grand entrance. It left her pining, and doubting her dreams. She asked herself, is it real?

That was where Kouga, the mighty wolf demon prince ran into her life. At first, she kept her distance, electing to only admire him from afar, and admit very quietly to herself that, yes: he was handsome; that yes: he was gallant; and yes: his charm had all the single women on their lands falling apart at the seams- but, no: he was not for her; and no: he would not select her. She still hoped though; hoped against hope that he would see her amid the throngs of women and see something special. And yet, a small dismal part of her reminded her of the fact that she was only one of a million; and he would never see anything special. She made sure to keep herself scarce-or at least she tried to.

However, Kouga had other ideas, apperantly, if the long walks he took her on, the kind words and flattering compliments her whispered in her ears, and his sudden exclamations of his love for her were anything to go by. He proposed marriage to her parents; but they refused. Lord Kazuhiro and Lady Mikiko only had one daughter, and they would not easily hand her over to a wolf with questionable intentions.

Kouga would not be deterred. He passionately told Kagome that he would die without her and he would never love another. She cried. He told her to hush. She said she loved him and needed him. He turned the gears in his brain a bit and proposed elopement. She, assured that her love was just and nothing could come between her and her man, said yes.

The rest was simple. Kagome reached the destined port, where they were to board a ship that would take them to beyond; but he never did. She waited all night, and all day, and no-one came. In the end, it was her father, Lord Kazuhiro, frantic and frazzled, who found her, crying hopelessly on the dock, wailing that her prince was not here yet. Her nearly desperate acts angered him, and he turned his back on her, his only daughter.

When they reached home, her mother's reaction was different. Kagome laid her head on Lady Mikiko's chest and sobbed her heart out. Lady Mikiko gently stroked her daughter's inky hair, softly whispering words of comfort, and kindly admonishing. Her husband turned away in disgust. Kagome's brother called her an idiot, the servants would not meet her eyes, and after a while, even her mother left Kagome lying on her bed, head on the pillow and hands fisting on the sheets. Slowly, she uncurled one hand and felt the fabric. She trailed her gaze down the bedspread and dimly realized that it was not the silken one she had slept on everyday in her life.

Cotton.

She buried her face in her pillow and cried as new onslaught on tears fell from her eyes. Had this one fatal move-agreeing to marry Kouga without her parents consent-lost her everything?

Lord Kazuhiro sat in his secluded study, the place where he liked to retire to after dinner, looking for the entire world like a lost man.

How had this happened? How-how? What had been missing? Had he failed on his duty as a parent? As a father? He had given Kagome everything she could wish for, and this- this atrocious behavior was the only thing he had gotten in return.

He had failed- utterly and completely.

Still, what had he done wrong? The question hovered behind his eyes, dulling his usually sharp gaze. Had he given her too many comforts? Had he given her too many words of praise? Had he not mistaken her adorable naïveté for idiocy, stupidity, futility? Had he not taught her to be strong?

Slowly, the muddled ideas began to take form, and he slowly came to realize that-yes, indeed-it was his fault, it was his doing that his daughter went astray. He had pampered her, coddled her, and indulged her to fatal degree. He had led her to take everything he and his wife had given her for granted. Once-just once- they refused-and she became so full of self-importance, that no, nothing her parents said mattered, no sir! They were wrong-and she must have her way. And it was her way she had; and it was her way that would lead the prestigious name of the Higurashi family to fall into ruin.

And he would be _damned_ before he let that happen. He began to mull over possible solutions to the problem Kagome presented-or rather, _represented_-when he was alerted to his wife's presence by a delicate cough.

He looked up, chagrined at the interruption. "Why is it that you are here, my lady?" he asked.

Lady Mikiko's oboew creased. "You know very well, my lord, why I come to wait upon you in your most secluded place."

He sneered, the gloomy state of his mind making him less than civil. "Pray tell, do inform me."

"Very well, my lord, you refuse to make it simple. I shall do it for you. What is it that you will do with my daughter?" Lady Mikiko's words were laced with challenge.

Lord Kazuhiro's words rose to meet it. "Since to-night you are filled with compassion to a fearful extent, you tell me: what should be done."

The lady's lips formed a straight line. She had been expecting this.

"I cannot tell you _what_ to do with her, my lord, but I _can_ tell you what you _cannot_ do." She straightened her paper fan with fingers rigid with purpose.

Her husband looked at her.

"And exactly _what_ is it that I cannot do?" Lord Kazuhiro asked scathingly.  

Lady Mikiko chose to pointedly ignore her husband's sarcasm.   

"You cannot send her away," she said.

Her husband huffed.

"And _why_ cannot I send her away, my dear woman?"

"_Because_, if you do, people will talk. They will suppose the worst."

"And what is it that they will suppose?"     

Lady Mikiko's eyes flashed at her husband's hostility. _She_ had been the one to come in and bait the man, but still- he didn't have to be so cruel. He was too attached to the code of chivalry for his own good. Not that he _followed_ it, of course…

"They will say she is pregnant with Kouga's child, that's what."

Lord Kazuhiro's face blanched.  

"She isn't." He'd said it with wavering certainty.   

Lady Mikiko sniffed. "I don't think so; but it is what the people will be inclined to believe-"

"-If I were to send her away." He nodded his head tiredly. Sending Kagome away was exactly what he had been planning on doing-and that would shame the family (exactly the sort of thing he wished to avoid)-and if he kept her here, then she was fair game to all the handsome young men that the wove their ways in and out of the castle. And stable hands. He had to keep her away from them too. And the butlers-not that any of them were young-but one could never be so sure. And the public baths! She'd have to be told to avoid those at all costs.

Suddenly, the task of keeping Kagome away from the opposite gender seemed huge. The castle, the lands the _world_ was full of men that would ensnare his daughter! She was in danger at all times! She could be walking down a hallway-a pleasant little hallway, and then a man would come, rub her the wrong way, poof: Kagome has disappeared! He would keep her inside her room, with only one maid for company, and-!

Lady Mikiko saw the frantic gleam in her husband's eyes and rolled her own. The man could be _such_ a nitwit at times.

She clapped her hands in front of his face.

"My lord, are you here?" she asked dryly.

He came to with a start. "Yes, yes. My dear woman, do you realize how big a problem this is?"

Lady Mikiko nearly scoffed.

"Yes, I do. Now, I do understand that you are thinking that Kagome shall be harmed-no surprise there. _However_, if we could take away her eligibility, then she should be quite safe."

Understanding dawned in Lord Kazuhiro's slate grey eyes like fireworks. Once again, Lady Mikiko

felt the muscled around her orbs twitching.

_NOW he understands…_

Lord Kazuhiro felt relief flood over him like a great tidal wave. And he knew just the boy to marry his daughter off to! And when she was married, she wouldn't be in danger! Problems solved! He fought the impulse to do a creative little jig.

In a flurry of movement from formerly sluggish limbs, Lord Kazuhiro brought before him sheets of stationary and a quill pen.

_"My dear Comrade Inu no Taisho," _he began, quite forgetting that his wife was in the vicinity.

_"It has come to my attention quite some time ago, that a certain son of yours was in want of a wife. After thinking long and hard about the poor boy's pitiable situation, a true solution is at hand. I wish for your son's and my daughter's marriage. _

_"It is understandable that this is dreadfully improptu and completely uncalled for. However, allow me to point out the benefits of this match. I have decided that Kagome is at a correct age to be married, and will make an excellent wife for your son. With this marriage, we will have the proper means to merge our lands, and that is a most fruitful plan. I sincerely hope that you will give the proposal thought. _

_"My best wishes, _

_"Yours, etc."_

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, snatched the letter out of his hands and quickly scanned it over. She wrinkled her nose and clucked in disgust.

"_This _is no letter to send to such a powerful lord!"

Swiftly, she seized the quill and inkwell, and blotted out majority of the letter.

Lord Kazuhiro sputtered in anger.     

"What are you doing, my poor woman?"

"Fixing this poor excuse for a dispatch."

An argument followed, which the lady won, eventually. Soon the latter was ready, and the courier called. The letter was then dispatched to the great demon lord of the Western Lands.

The lady, for the first time that night turned to her husband in uncertainty.  

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Do you have any other alternative?" he asked his eyes on the distant spec that was the horseman that carried the letter.

"No, but, this boy, I've…never seen him.  That's all that's worrying me." She frowned. "What did you say his name was again?"    

Lord Kazuhiro looked at his wife. Fiery and passionate one moment, passive and uncertain the next. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Inuyasha."  


	2. Prologue Part II

**Author's Notes**: I'm baaaaaaack! crickets chirp Ok, then, on to the reviewer responses!

**Foxy-Bitch2182**: Thank you! You're my first reviewer, and I absolutely love it! About Kouga being a butthead…you'll learn why he did what he did later. He doesn't exactly have a legit excuse (or he may, depending on what happens) but he has his own reasons.

**????????????????????: **Thanks! You really made my day with this review!

Now, on the Fic!

Lord Inuyasha was not exactly a happy camper. Or, or of course, he may very well have been, if you consider having veins popping out of your head, foul language pouring out of your mouth and vibrating in anger being a good visual of a happy camper.

Lord Inuyasha had a famous temper-it came from the youkai half of his blood, it seemed. It was always hot, boiling just under the surface of his molten gold eyes. He was always quick to anger, and always quicker to let his fist do his talking. He was a boy who didn't mind fighting, who didn't mind gutting a stray demon or tearing a tree to splinters to let his rage out. And the events of a year ago did nothing to lighten his temperament.

His shouting this morning had been triggered by the note that had been delivered to his private quarters in the early hours of the morning. It was not the note itself-that angered him. Indeed, the note had said merely to report to his Father's study, and they would discuss 'certain delicate matters'.

Inuyasha may have been a bit insensitive, and a bit unperceptive, but he knew what 'certain delicate matters' meant.

They were trying to get him married again. He growled and crushed the note in his hand.

He didn't _want_ to get married! Why couldn't they understand that? What would it take to get it into their heads that maybe, just _maybe_, he was happy being single? That perhaps he was glad that he didn't have a simpering female leeching of his wealth? Didn't they give it any thought that he was happy the way he was?

And underneath all of his righteous anger, simmered a light, translucent pool of self-doubt that he strove valiantly to conceal. But it was still there. It had been poured in to his heart with Lady Kikyou's presence, and when she had asked, he had agreed to….well, he had agreed. And he wasn't agreeing again, anytime soon. He just wanted to be left alone, so he could mend, so he could receded into a dark corner and lick the wound still lashed onto his soul.

And what did his family do?

Tried valiantly to get him married.

He stomped out of his room, as soon and there was light. He would see to it that this girl, whoever it was, wouldn't be pushed into his life.

He didn't want any more hurt.

"For the last time! _I don't want to marry_!" Inuyasha bellowed. He spun to his mother when his father simply opened his mouth to say more. "Mother! Tell him; tell father that I have absolutely **_no_** fucking desire to get myself hitched!"

Lady Izayoi sighed for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Sweetheart," she began, hoping to placate her son. "We only want the best for you. I'm sure that this girl is wonderful-"

"_Wonderful_ like the last _million_ you dumped on me?!" Inuyasha hollered. "I don't want it! I won't marry!"

Lady Izayoi opened her mouth to say more in her defense, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Why can't you two understand that I'm fine? I'm alright! Nothing wrong with me! I don't need a goddamn wife!" Inuyasha ranted, slamming his hands down on his father's desk. The wood splintered.

Inu no Taisho winced, and tried his hand again, this time electing to employ his last resort. Inuyasha was still pining over Kikyou, even if he refused to admit it. A new wife would fix that.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I'm telling you that you will marry and you will obey-!"

"The _hell_ I will!" Inuyasha yelled, and instantaneously froze. He should not have said that, and he know how his father's eyes were filled with cold, so unlike before, when they were adorned with fatherly exasperation. He had blatantly said that he would disobey-and when that was said to the patriarch of the clan, it meant trouble…big trouble.

Inuyasha bowed his head, a show of submission.

Inu no Taisho growled, and said in inu-youkai, :I should throw you out for that little outburst, pup.:

Inuyasha replied, :Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Pup stupid. Pup impulsive.:

:Pup should not act on those impulses.:

:Yes. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.:

After a moment of strained silence, Inu no Taisho said, "Forgiven."

The tension drained out of Inuyasha's shoulders. He dared to glance up and saw his father looking at him tiredly.

"Listen, boy. I'm tired of telling this to you over and over again. You _will_ marry." Inu no Taisho's gaze and voice were steady.

"That's right," Lady Izayoi said her hand on her husband's arm. "You will marry Lady Kagome, Inuyasha. When your portion of the land is bequeathed to you, then you will need an heir…"

Inuyasha couldn't defend himself now, not after what had happened with his father and his disobedience. He couldn't say anything when things weren't perfectly alright. He hadn't dealt his cards right. Now it was time to pay.

He nodded his head, not meeting anyone's eye. Turning on his heel, he strode out the door.

He didn't see his parents send worried glances at each other.

Later that day, Inuyasha stood on the high wall lover looking his father's lands.

He was doomed. That was all there was to it. He was getting married. He was doomed.

Footsteps echoed in his puppy ears. He recognized those gaits. One was going at a medium pace, with even steps. A gait that suggested that the walker was steady and calm. It was accompanied by the rustling of robes and a jingle of a staff. The second one was strong, rigid with purpose and pride.

He knew who they were immediately.

Miroku and Sango, his advisors and couriers.

Miroku was a man of medium height. His hair was coal black; just long enough to tie into a porcupine quill shaped thing at the nape of his neck. His deep cerulean blue eyes sparkled with intelligence, and wit. He was, in essence, a Buddhist priest, but none really saw him that way. His staff and robes were simply superficial. He did have spiritual powers, but to everyone, he was just Miroku the lecher.

Sango was another story altogether. She was tall, just falling a few inches short of Miroku's height. She usually wore skirts, like a regular girl, but when sent out on missions she was far from regular. She had a lean body, and had a certain grace, like a wild jungle cat. Her deep maroon eyes were emblazoned with deep understanding, biting wit, and common sense. Her long brown hair was swept up into a ponytail, or let go in a loose ribbon, depending on her task.

Just at this moment, Inuyasha didn't particularly care for their company.

"What the hell do you two want?" he snarled.

"Touché, my dear friend," Miroku said, coming to stand by him.

Inuyasha just glared.

"So…" Sango said leisurely, turning her back to the scenery and resting her elbows on the stone wall. "How's life?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Inuyasha growled.

Sango and Miroku smiled, unfazed by his surly demeanor and foul language.

Miroku slapped Inuyasha on his back, and grinned. "Congratulation's, man. Never thought you'd actually agree to tie the proverbial knot."

"Oh shut up," Inuyasha grumbled. "Not like I wanted to…"

"So, tell me, Inuyasha," Sango said, turning around and placing her elbows on the wall. "How _did_ they get you to agree?"

Inuyasha glared at her, but she only smirked back. Realizing they wouldn't leave him alone without the information they were fishing for, he blew a lung full of air upwards onto his unruly snow-white bangs that hung unceremoniously over his forehead. He felt the hot air over his face and watched his bangs flare upward.

"I didn't agree, technically," He started. "Father just ordered me. I had to obey."

"Ah," said Miroku wisely, and then cracked a smile. "You owe me five gold doubloons, Sango, dear."

Sango pouted, but dug in her pockets and handed over the aforementioned cash.

"Damned monk."

"Only for you, Sango dear. I live only to see the morning lightened by your smile."

Sango rolled her eyes, and said, "Save it." Turning to Inuyasha, she asked, "What do you plan to do?"

Inuyasha gave a noncommittal shrug. "Marry the wench. Then drown her."

"That's right, man!" Miroku exclaimed. "Get all the pleasure you can-"

He was cut off as both Sango and Inuyasha slapped him upside the head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Sango sighed, and then said seriously, "Look, Inuyasha, you can't just _drown_ the girl-"

"Death by decapitation, then," Inuyasha mumbled. "Or I could impale her…"

Sango sighed, and then shook her head. "Come _on_, man. Marriage can't be _that_ bad. I mean if that is the hand that Kami-sama decided to deal to you, then play it as well as you can."

"You know what they say," Miroku said, sitting up. He rubbed the sore spots on his skull, wincing. "'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'"

Inuyasha snorted. "Who believes that sort of bullshit?"

Sango looked off into the distance. "You should start, Inuyasha." Before he could protest, she said, "There's no way your getting out of this marriage. Work with what you have." As an afterthought, she added, "And don't dream of what can never be."

Inuyasha knew what she meant. He studied his toes.

I hand landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "She's right, Inuyasha. Let it go. Don't think of that anymore. It's over and she willingly renounced you. You can't dwell on it any longer." Miroku's voice was soft, calm and understanding.

Inuyasha sullenly nodded.

His friends left him shortly after their short exchange. As soon as they left, Inuyasha found himself wanting them back, so they could distract him from his thoughts….but that wasn't happening anytime soon, because he could hear Sango's trademark shout of "You _pervert_!" and a loud thump, which was subsequently followed by Miroku's moans.

Inuyasha sighed then dropped his chin onto his chest.

He would have to marry…

Fuck.


	3. Chapter One

Author's Note: Umm….Hi. Gues I better write, yeah, while I can, yeah? You know why? I'll tell you why. School has officially started. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Anyway, my nanny ran away to India, so I have just officially murdered my social after-school life. I have to baby-sit the sibs. Sucks, yeah?

Anyway, **esacpe5**, I'm sorry I didn't answer your review. I guess I've just been out of it lately…but thank you! Is my fic really the first your reading? I'm honored!

**Ktn**: I'm glad you like my story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Shamanic Destiny**: Great! I'm glad someone noticed the humor I _tried _to work into here…Looks like it worked!

**InusAkane**: Well, here it is! I hope I don't disappoint. I'm doing this stuff more as a stress relief now, so I'm not sure how it affects my writing. Tell me, k?

**Reignashii**: Thanks!

**Crajee4anime**: Thanks a lot! I'm happy you like this!

On to the story!

Kagome watched with cherry eyes as all of her belongings were packed away in large metal trunks, all ready to be shipped away to the great Western Lands. The maids worked efficiently, lovingly and caringly wrapping each part of her robes and gowns in tissue and cotton, placing herbs in the folds of the sheets to ward of insects that would chew the precious silks and satins. The menservants worked frightfully well too. Two to a trunk, they all teamed up and capably moved her trunks to the carriages waiting outside.

Kagome sat still through all of the chaos and flurry around her, hands tight in her lap and the maids worked her hair; they made it look more like a woven basket than actual human _hair._

Every movement, every breath, every word of the maids served to remind Kagome that she would be far, far, far away from here-her home, where she had always felt safe and loved. But now there was one tiny difference. The love that had always radiated off of her parents gaze had vanished. The happiness that the sevents showed upon seeing her disappeared. All the familiarity she had felt throughout her life with castle had long been forgotten. All want of her company had dissipated. This place could no longer be her home.

_Not _that she was saying that the Western Lands were her home now-she had certainly never seen them before- but it would be a breath of fresh air that she sorely needed. If she stayed here any longer, she would suffocate.

Kagome felt the fingers that had besieged her scalp lift.

"All done, my lady," one of the maids said.

Kagome distractedly murmured her thanks and dismissal. The servants curtsied and left her.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, and tired to make her heart numb. It wouldn't hurt so much…if only things could go back to the way they were before….

At sunset that day, Kagome was seated in her personal carriage, all set, ready and packed to leave. Strangely enough, she hadn't shed a single tear all throughout the day. It was as if every sort of emotion had left her. She couldn't feel a thing.

_'Choked by sadness, hmmm...' _

She gazed out the window watching the servants dart about, doing last minute things, and her father and motherboard their own carriage. She let her eyes wander…and then she saw them. On the grounds, in a fairly quiet spot were three great redwood trees. The small alcove where they stood was where Kagome had spent hours and hours, watching the sky, reading, drawing…or just plain thinking.

The thought that she might never see them again shook her like nothing could.

Sadness and homesickness welled up in her throat, making it hard to breath. How could she have been so utterly, totally, completely _stupid_? She was leaving the one place she had ever called home and-and-and-she was walking away as if it meant _nothing_? Without thanking the servants for preparing her things? Without giving the cook a hug for sneaking pastries in with her dinner? Without hugging her brother, and kissing him, and telling him that she would write everyday? What sort of monster had she become?

She burst out of the carriage just as the tears escaped her eyes. She fixed her gaze on her teary-eyed little brother who stood some distance away.

"Souta!" she called, heedless of every eye on her. She ran to him.

He little brother gave a start, and once he registered what was happening-his sister was not a lonely recluse anymore, and actually inviting his presence- he flew into her outstretched arms. He sobbed into her bodice as her tears leaked into his dark brown hair.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome choked, stroking the back of Souta's head. "I was a heartless fool. I'm so sorry."

Souta pulled back, giving her a wobbly smile, which soon melted, replaced by tears. He clutched her tighter around the waist. "Please don't go!" he cried. "I don't want you to go!"

She drew her arms about him more soundly. "I have to…" an idea struck her. She pushed him back, cupped his face with her hands, and asked with a lopsided smile, "Come with me?"

Kagome's little brother gasped, eyes growing wide. "Can I?" he whispered.

"Of course," she whispered. "But you have to return with mother and father." Souta's face fall a bit but he accepted anyway.

It took a while to prepare Souta's clothes and belongings for the journey, but it was done in a considerably short amount of time. Soon, Souta was in Kagome's carriage, wrapped in his older sister's embrace. She smiled. Perhaps…perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad, after all, to come back and visit her old home.

Inuyasha fought the maddening urge to fling himself under the bed and make his parents worry themselves sick about his like he had been his wont when he was younger. By all means, he would have, but there were the little facts that his parents wouldn't worry anymore (they would just call him a petulant baby) and his father would sniff him out faster than one could say "Tessaiga".

So he brooded instead.

It wouldn't hurt so much if they were doing it out of spite, but they really were doing this to him because they loved him…

Even if it was totally unhinged and off balance love….

He blew his bangs up again. She was coming tomorrow. And his marriage would be after three days. "Three days to get to know each other better," Inu no Taisho had said.

Inuyasha snorted. There was no point: they would have to marry anyway-complete strangers of childhood friends.

Well, twenty-four hours of bachelorhood left…and counting….

Author's Note: Sneak peek at the next chapter: (might be changed)

He had his back turned to her. White, Kagome thought, mesmerized. His hair was the most peculiar shade of white. She looked closer and realized that it was silver, a very light, iridescent silver. Two adorable triangles nestled in his silvery strands and Kagome quickly quelled the insane urge to feel them.

She heard his voice next, talking to an attractive young monk and a very pretty girl. She couldn't quite catch what he said, but she caught the sound…and what a sound it was. It wasn't too deep, and it wasn't to high-pitched or nasal either. It was melodious, even and…somewhat frustrated. She could easily tell that his body was well-toned, better than most.

Then he turned around.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Two bright golden orbs set in a finely chiseled face stared back at her.


	4. Chapter Two: Part I

Author's Notes: Hiya! How are you all! I'm sorry about the long delay in this chapter's coming. I suppose it would do no good to say that I was swamped with work and overwhelmed with—well a lotta things, like vacuuming salt off a kitchen floor. In order to compensate for the long period of un-updated-ness, I've made this chapter long. Sorry, no InuKag interaction. It was waaay too long already. I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday at the latest! Well, instead if diddle dallying, lets get on with the story, yeah? Here we go, oh baby!

**Crajee4anime**: Thank you for your review! Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.

_'I haven't been _this_ happy since my own wedding day,' _Lady Izayoi thought contentedly as her pale hands deftly felt and tested the quality of materials scattered before her. She smiled as the pads of her fingers passed over some genuine silk, but wrinkled her nose delicately when she saw the color was a violent fuchsia.

Turning to the man who was selling the silk, she asked, "Good sir-have you any of this in red-perhaps in white?"

The man's eyes widened-and he ducked down under his stand and pulled out three or four rolls of red, and one roll of white. He set them down and gestured with hid hands, "Do you like any, my lady?"

Lady Izayoi fingered the fabrics, her gentle violet eyes surveying the fabric expertly. She tossed one aside immediately-the weave wasn't good. The other was presentable, but she couldn't like the color enough to purchase it. The last red was too dark-it bore a frightening resemblance to blood. The white was brilliant, sparkling and shining in its soft elegance.

She gestured to the white silk. "Give me five meters. Do have any red crushed silk? And show me pink georgette. And some blue cotton."

The man nodded vigorously and busied himself with bringing out the material. One of the cooks' assistants approached Lady Izayoi and she delightedly began telling him the specifications for the feast for tomorrow night's ball-for the Lord and Lady Higurashi-along with their children-they had sent a courier ahead to inform her of young Souta's presence-were due to arrive at sundown.

"Oh, and do tell the man to prepare draw a bath in each of the private suites as well, Daisuke-was it? - yes?" she said distractedly as she wrote out instructions for the feast and decorations for the ball later that week. "And have Miaka come see me-I need to have her take some measurements for me and our guests, fine girl, you know; and tell Myouga to come see me as well-I have a few messages to be delivered; and make sure, sure, sure that you call Aya-tell her I need to meet with her-there are shoes to be made-and call Isato and his men here-I have a few purchases to take home. Oh, and do me a favor, tell Chizuru to hurry up-I'm nearly finished-only a few more gowns-all done," she smiled up at the man who had come to her. He nodded faintly.

"Go on then," Lady Izayoi said, signing for him to leave. He made himself scarce.

Lady Izayoi continued to go form store to store, looking at fabrics, until she caught sight of Kohaku, Sango's little brother. She waved him over. He gave her a handsome little half-smile and hurried over.

"Anything I can do for you, my lady?" he asked politely. Izayoi felt her heart gush over with love for the boy.

"If you don't mind, sweetheart, tell Sango to meet me in my private suites in about half an hour-we have things to discuss," she said to Kohaku.

He nodded complacently and asked, "Anything else, my lady?"

"Oh yes, "she exclaimed, remembering, "Lady Kagome's little brother, Souta, is coming as well. Make him comfortable?" It wasn't a command or an order. In spite of the statement's wording, it was still a question, a request. And that-her kindness and tendancy treat servants with that kindness- was what made all of Lady Izayoi's subjects adore her, except she was shooting out instructions at an alarmingly high frequency.

Kohaku was no exception. "Sure. Anything else?"

She shook her head fondly. "Not at this moment."

"Alright, then," Kohaku said and hurried away to find his sister.

_'Such a sweet boy,' _Izayoi thought and promptly returned to purchasing fabrics. The Higurashis were arriving later that day and everything had to be _perfect._

The first word that jumped to Kagome's mind when she saw the castle and stronghold of the Western Lands was _amazing. _And granted, it was not uncalled for.

Kagome stared out on the streets they traveled through with wide ayes. The city in itself was a wonder. Merchants and vendors pedaled their goods. Men and women of both human and demon kind yelled out their wares and called prices, each trying to outdo one another. Older men and women dressed in finery rode horses though the city, reaching out for trinkets with gloved hands and dropping coins into outstretched fingers. And once or twice, in one alley or another, Kagome spied one shady figure or another, telling her that this city, like others had its dark side.

But still, all the activity and noise gave her a sense of exhilaration in her stomach.

_'So many people, working together, all are fitting collectively like pieces of a gigantic puzzle.' _

As her breath fogged the glass, and Kagome touched the vapor to clear it, she realized that she would be part of the ruling family…

…married to the younger son. The thought made her sit back and close her eyes.

Like the rest of the city, the palace was a wonder in itself. Amazingly colossal, ornately decorated, it was the ideal place to live.

Then why did Kagome feel so out of place…? Perhaps it was because she was small and dirty and wicked-or so the servants whispered back at home. Bad girl, they said. She betrayed her parents. Or perhaps because she was felt frustrated at having to sit in a moving carriage for hours at a time and not having the chance get herself presentable. Everyone else here was so much more sophisticated, so much more cosmopolitan. They all seemed to have a higher purpose-a direct contrast to her pokey old country home.

As she walked a few steps behind her parents, her brother at her side, Kagome wondered what her new family would be like. She didn't have long to wonder because Lord Inu no Taisho and Lady Izayoi greeted them a few steps into the palace.

Kagome first impression of the couple was magical. They were both magical. Lady Izayoi was a stunning woman with long flowing black hair and twinkling violet eyes. There were two forelocks that framed her pale face.

Lord Inu no Taisho was a completely different story altogether. He was tall, even for demon standers. Majesty almost rolled off of him in shimmering waves-so palpable that you would have to be dead to be oblivious to it. He had a long face, finely chiseled and beautiful glistening silver hair that he kept tied in a high pony-tail. His eyes gleamed fiercely with the color of molten gold, frightening in their intensity. He had claws on each of his fingers. A sword hung casually at his side.

Kagome knew, instantly, that she must never, ever cross this demon. The same instinct that warned her to be wary also warned her to be afraid.

But all of that died away when he opened his mouth and called out, "Welcome my dear friend, Lord Kazuhiro!" and his lady rapped him lightly on the arm and reprimanded him in a quiet voice. Kagome and Souta stifled laughs. Lord Inu no Taisho obviously heard them and sent the tiniest of shrugs their way. He then looked at Kagome for a long moment, as if deciding something about her-and then smiled at her reassuringly.

And then Kagome instantly knew that she would like him. She suddenly felt a rush of relief and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Lady Izayoi them Embraced Lady Mikiko, and said with warmth, "Welcome to our family."

She then turned to Kagome with a beaming face and suddenly, she stopped. Stopped dead. As if Kagome had some sort of feature on her face that was ugly-like a drooping eyelid or a large nose or scarred skin. Or perhaps it was the dress. Fighting rising panic, Kagome sent the tiniest of glances down at her dress and assured herself that nothing was wrong with it. The sun yellow fabric was not torn or stained and the lace was all there.

Suddenly, as if gathering her bearings, lady Izayoi sucked in a breath and hitched a shaky smile on her face. The smile grew stronger and she said, "My new daughter-in-law, Kagome, hmm? Lovely, yes, you are…lovely…" her voice trailed off and the worry swirling in her eyes intensified.

Kagome heart hammered in her chest. Was there something _wrong_ with her? Had they somehow found out about Kouga…?

Abruptly, as if sensing his wife's discomfort, Inu no Taisho was by the Lady Izayoi's side, draping an arm across her shoulders, and pulling her against him.

"Right you are, Izayoi. Lovely as the sunrise."

Kagome pulled her frayed nerves together long enough to courtesy and say, "Thank you, my lord, my lady. Although I do not recall anything in me that is as beautiful as you describe."

"Modesty does no one any good within these walls," Lord Inu no Taisho said with a wink, and turned to face Kagome's father.

"Kazuhiro, you dog! What have you been teaching your daughter? She is royalty, my man. She has no place being humble!"

Lord Kazuhiro gave a strained smile, and said weakly, "I taught her best as I could."

Kagome nearly winced. That hurt. She knew she hadn't been of the best of the well-behaved little girls right up until then—past events considering—but he still didn't have to throw it in her face like that.

Souta sensed his sister's ill heart at the moment and quickly put and arm around her waist and hugged her. Kagome smiled.

_'I love you, little brother…'_

"He's right you know," Lady Izayoi said, gesturing to her husband who was enthusiastically conversing with Lady Mikiko and Lord Kazuhiro. Soft hands settled under Kagome's chin and drew her face up slightly. There, Kagome saw a sad smile paint Lady Izayoi's lips. "You are as beautiful as the sunrise."

She then turned to Souta and fussed over him. Souta made a face and answered all of her questions. Later, Lady Mikiko reprimanded him for sticking out his tongue at the Lady of the Western Lands, but some whispered words from Inu no Taisho helped him smile again.

Kagome then felt her heart stop beating so loudly.

They then proceeded down a long hall with rich red carpet down the middle and lush tapestries along the walls, each depicting a scene of battle or a busy market, or different parts of the palace. Kagome itched to run her hands over them and look behind them for hidden doors. They then reached a magnificent pair of arched doors that two guards opened and the small party stepped into a small alcove with stairs leading from one side of it.

"This is where I leave you my friend," Inu no Taisho boomed. "But there is a banquet to-night. I hope to see you there."

"Of course, Inu no Taisho," Lord Kazuhiro replied genially. "I will most certainly make my presence known."

Lord Inu no Taisho smiled, showing his gleaming fangs that made Souta's eyes widen and stalked off.

"Oh, well, he'll be busy for another hour, at least," Lady Izayoi supposed. "He has a meeting with the governors of the northern and western provinces. Well, that leaves us together doesn't it?"

"Oh, yes," Lady Mikiko said. "He is s a very good leader- and father. I look forward to meeting Inuyasha and Sessoumaru."

"Lovely boys, they are!" Lord Kazuhiro ejaculated. I met Sesshoumaru-excellent head on his shoulders."

"It is like that, isn't it? He mated just about six months ago." Lady Izayoi smiled. She gestured toward the stairs and said, "Shall we go up? Your rooms are ready. I daresay you will need time to rest. Oh yes, Sessoumaru. They have yet to come here and ask for a human ceremony. I'm sure they will-eventually, but until then, I suppose I must wait. They are arriving tomorrow, you see. You'll absolutely love his mate, Kagura. She isn't of royal descent, but you couldn't tell for the world. Beautiful girl."

"Lady Izayoi?" Souta asked. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, Inuyasha went out riding this morning. Funny, he should have been here by now…" she paused and looked out of a window they were passing and bit her bottom lip. She quickly cleared her expression and said, continuing onwards, "I hope you find he rooms done to your tastes, my lord and lady. They are quite comfortable, but sometimes…well, disagreements or discomforts are expressed. Each to his own I suppose."

"Oh, I'm sure the rooms are lovely," Kagome said. She hoped that Inuyasha would arrive soon and she didn't. She wanted to see what her husband would look like and she didn't want to see her husband. All in all, she couldn't decide what she wanted.

"Yes," lady Mikiko said. "However, it is not the rooms or the comforts that make this palace a lovely place. It is the people that inhabit it."

"You are too kind, Lady Mikiko," lady Izayoi chirped. She led them onto a landing and down a hallway. Kagome could see a few more corridors that led to different places and suddenly felt lost. Her family would be leaving her play verbal hide-and-go-seek with the royal family and to navigate her way through these halls. They walked past a room with a door that was slightly ajar. Kagome peered inside. It was empty, save for a lone bed frame and worn out drapes. She bit her lip and felt small and alone.

They continued on to a series of doors that were grouped together.

Lady Izayoi stopped and gesticulated to a large mahogany door. "This one is for you lady Mikiko and Lord Kazuhiro." She curled one elegant hand around the handle and opened it. Kagome frowned as she couldn't see inside of it; her mother and father stood side by side and blocked her view.

"Thank you for you hospitality, Lady," Mikiko said, and her husband nodded.

"We will take our rest now; I hope we find you in spirits just as good, if not better than, when we left you."

Lady Izayoi laughed. "I suppose you shall. Now go and rest; you need to after your long journey."

Both husband and wife smiled and nodded, and with murmured farewells, closed the door. Lady Izayoi pointed to the nest door and said, "That's yours, Souta. I'll open-" she never got a chance to complete her sentence because Souta breezed beside her and zipped inside the door. His head stuck out after a moment and he said speedily:

"ThanksfortheroomyourhospitaityitisappreaciatedII'llseeyouatdinnerlovyouseeyouBYE!" the door slammed shut and they heard the gleeful laughter of a young boy jumping on a bed.

Suddenly, Kagome and Lady Izayoi were out in a hallway by themselves, when, instead of being angry, Lady Izayoi, burst into giggles. A mortified Kagome struggled for words as she made moves toward the door her bother had gone into. "I'll-I'll get him-make him-out-"

Lady Izayoi held out an arm to stop her. "No, no, dear," she said, wiping away a tear. "Let him have his fun; I don't think he'll be able to that for a very long time. Now, let's get on to your room?"

Kagome knew instantly that she loved Lady Izayoi. Her mind babbled gibberish things she ought to say, something bold and witty but could only smile a watery smile. Her brain seemed to melt and her heart hammered against her ribs, making her stomach jump up to her mouth. The woman was insufferably kind, wonderfully lenient. She didn't blame her brother for making a mistake in manners; perhaps, one day, when Kagome would spill her secrets out to the lady, she would understand. Maybe she would pat Kagome's back and make shushing sounds as Kagome cried. Maybe she would say that it was alright; that humans make mistakes and that she wasn't dirty, horrible vermin that could only be spit upon. Perhaps there was hope for her poor muddled heart to be whole after the rollercoaster ride it had gone through.

But she could put none of her thoughts into words. She could only grin and say, "Thank you."

Lady Izayoi waved her hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it, dear. You are going to be a permanent resident here, are you not? It is only fitting, and moreover, you deserve it. Now," she took a few steps forward, "_this_ is your room." Lady Izayoi rested a hand on the door. Her eyes found Kagome's face again and she sighed.

She would have to explain this, but not now; not when Kagome was looking happier by the second. Let her live in her happy bubble that Inuyasha was sure to burst.

"Go on inside, dear, and make yourself at home."

Slowly, she opened the door and gestured Kagome to enter. She did so happily, closing the distance between her and the room in a few seconds. Kagome turned to lady Izayoi, on the mad impulse to say something, something that would put into words how happy she was just then, but whatever she was going say-half-formed, half-baked, died away and she simply said, "Thank you. For every thing." _'For making me believe that I am worth something. For being willing to forgive and forget. For being so kind.'_

Lady Izayoi leaned forward and embraced Kagome. "Enjoy your room, sweetheart." She backed away and patted Kagome on the cheek. "Go on inside and sleep. You have a long dinner ahead of you."

"I will," Kagome answered. She quickly sun around, wanting to fall on the bed and laugh. Her fingers twined around the brass door handle and said, "I'll see you at dinner, Lady Izayoi?"

"Yes you will, child. Now go and rest. You deserve it." Lady Izayoi turned to leave, and said, "After you nap, I'll send a maid to your room for some fitting that needs to be done. Sleep well dear. "

She smiled kindly and left.

Kagome blew out a lung full of air and opened the door to her room, closed it, and nearly fell over.

The room (or rooms, if you counted the bath and privy) itself was gargantuan, made over in shades of light pink and beige. One entire side was glass. One large balcony door was open and the soft gauzy baby pink and fawn curtains danced. The breeze caressed Kagome's skin and she smiled. One large wardrobe rested in the corner on the room, and once opened she found it was full of dresses of all shades. The huge four-poster bed was piled high with pillows and cushions arranged in a most tasteful manner. The comforter was taupe and covered with little pink flower petals. At closer inspection, Kagome found that some were painted onto the silk and others were real. The walls were painted the lightest brown available, and one side was covered with a tapestry depicting a few ladies having afternoon tea in a garden.

She spun around and ran outside to the balcony, hiking up her skirts as she did so. Once she was outside, she tore the netting and the pins holding her hair in a bun and twirled around. Her heart beat erratically in her breast. The sunlight streamed upon her, lighting her ebony hair and warming her cold body. The wind whistled, and blew around her, tapping her face and hands with friendly fingers. She felt _alive_ for the first time…in—in forever.

Once she spun around. Twice. Three times and more. And in the end, she fell in a heap and gasped for breath with a delighted grin on her coral pink lips.

Somehow, she pulled herself to her feet and staggered over to the railing and gazed at the spectacular scenery that lay before her. Right beneath her rooms was a beautiful rose garden with stone benches at regular intervals. She wished to go-but now was not the time.

She hurried back into her rooms and after some sorting through the wardrobe she found a suitable cotton nightgown and some fluffy towels. She turned to the private bath and privy to get herself clean.

A few minutes later, she lay in her pre-drawn bath and sighed happily. This was heaven.

She let the water seep into every pore and saw the dust and grit float way from her skin.

This really was heaven. Later she dragged herself to bed and fell on it into an oblivious sleep.

Well, maybe it wasn't heaven-- Kagome had to admit--- but the people were nice enough. She gasped as a maid pulled on the strings of the corset she was currently wearing. The breath was cut off from her lungs and when she tried sucking some air into her poor abused chest, she was rewarded with sharp, cutting pain. It didn't get any better when the maid yanked some more.

_'Maybe I thought too soon…' _Kagome figured bemusedly.

"There," Lady Mikiko said decidedly. "You're ready."

"Yes," Lady Izayoi said, eyes sparkling. "Now what dress shall you wear?"

"Oh, I know! Izayoi, that pink chiffon or the green georgette?"

"The rust and blue, or perhaps the white and silver?"

"The white and green, I think…"

"Hmm, I think you're right…with the eye shadow to match?"

"Yes, and lets not make her face too white. She has a lovely skin tone, and she'd well-look _dead_ if we were to color her face white."

"Mmm. Perhaps we could get a way with a bit of powder if we put a little rouge on her cheeks and colored her lips a shade or two darker."

"Yes, I think so. Not the white powders though; let's use the very light beige and see what happens."

"Perfect. Chidori," Lady Izayoi said to the maid bent on severing Kagome's ability to breath, "fetch Miaka. Quickly." Chidori left, and Lady Izayoi and Lady Mikiko began an enthusiastic discussion of fabrics and design.

_'Well, looks like mom and Lady Izayoi are friends…lucky them….' _

The moment Inuyasha entered the main hall he knew the Higurashis had arrived. He smelled them, their scents only about two or three hours old. There only seemed to be four of them. Two were too old, their scents laced with decay far more than the other two. The second one was two young. It was fresh and buoyant like spring.

It was the last one he had to worry about.

His new wife had arrived.

_"Damn it, damn it, triple damn it! Oh, god…." _

She was here, in _his _home somewhere, totally unawares of him. This really was not shaping up to be a good thing. Why were they forcing him into marriage like this? True—they loved him, true—they only wanted what was the best for him but _still. _They didn't have to treat him like a baby that couldn't take care of himself. Like that one time he'd wandered about the castle for hours in the dead of night with bare feet, a blanket and a furry toy. Not that he took particularly good care of himself _that_ one time—but hadn't he shown that he would do what he had to do to get what he had to.

Courage, determination, quick thinking, a place to sleep, and a good sword—that was all that a man needed in his life. Well, the last time he checked, he still he was still pretty brave, pretty determined, and had a pretty good mind—it would be a sign that apocalypse was on its way in Inuyasha _ever _backed down from a challenge-and it would be sure that thing that it had come if her ever lost-or at least injured himself very badly trying to win. When Inuyasha wanted something, he gave it his a_ll_.

His all was a frightening thing.

Inuyasha pushed open a door way and headed in vague direction that would lead to his rooms. One step after another. One hallway after another. One set of stairs after another. His body seemed to be able to operate fine even when his brain wasn't quite there.

Well, he had everything on his handy-dandy list-of-things-I-need-to-survive—so why in hell did he need a wife?

Inu no Taisho's voice resonated in his head, telling him why.

_'A wife makes your home soft, your home comforting. Without her, you will waste away and become a shell of a hanyou. And it's not just you—humans, demons, they all are in need of a woman to make their lives worthwhile. It's what I got from your mother, from Sesshoumaru's mother. It's what he gets from his mate, Kagura as well. And that, Inuyasha, is what a nastily temperamental boy like you needs.' _

Stupid. That's what all of this was. Stupid. Now all he had to was figure out how to avoid her for the rest of his life. Well, no time better than the present. He turned around the way he came and made for the stables. He was moving at a swift pace; had he been any swifter, he would have circumvented Sango and Miroku's ambush. As it was, they descended in him like mad Gods of Wedding Terrors. __

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, "we've been looking for you!"

"Yes, Inuyasha. We felt your youki outside, but you move so damn fast! But anyway—were here to give you some—er—good news." Sango continued.

Sango never said 'er'. She wasn't the nervous sort. She _never _said 'er'. Inuyasha's animal instinct told him to run. To bad he never listened to the damned thing when it mattered. If he had run, he would have never found out about the introduction ball happening that night.

"Now when we tell you this, you must promise me that you will not decapitate, disembowel us, or harm us in any way."

"I'm listening," Inuyasha said, against his better judgment. Something was very wrong here…

"Which includes tossing from high places, hanging, drowning, whipping—"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and began tapping the index finger of his right hand on the crook of his left elbow. His eyebrow began to twitch.

"Loss of hearing, eyesight, or any other parts of the human body—"

"_Shut the hell up_ and tell me already!" He shouted finally, unable to take their irrational anxiety any longer.

"Fine," Miroku tittered, "but I'm telling you now—this is in no way, shape, or form, our fault."

"That's right," Sango affirmed. "Here goes: your father has ordered you to attend every ball and banquet, in which Lady Kagome will be in attendance; and that you spend at least three hours' time with her during the day from now to six months after your marriage."

At first, Inuyasha didn't comprehend what his friends were saying. There was no way—no absolute fucking way, that his father would make him do something as unappealing as _that._ Then, slowly, bit by bit the words sunk in. he would have to attend balls and banquets—things he avoided at _all_ costs; and that was not the worst of it: he would have to spend _time_ with the wench.

So like his father. Every piece of the puzzle fit with almighty precision.

Then Inuyasha did something Sango and Miroku had expected.

"FATHER!" Inuyasha bellowed and charged with rapidity down the hallway and was gone. With him had gone fire and passion. He _would_ stand up for what he wanted. He would _not _comply with these _inhumane_ laws his father had set down!

Famous last words.


	5. Chapter Two: Part II

Author's Notes: Well, I am back, aren't I? And I'm all ready to cough out a new chapter for this new budding (budding? Yeah right, Nuha. Keep dreamin'…) fiction of mine called "Rippling Changes"! Thank you, thank you, thank you everyonw who reviewed. I'm sorry, but I can't do any reviewer responses for this chapter—I only have an hour to do this. Well, what are you still reading this for! It's the story you came for!

It was amazing, really, how grand you could feel, and how horrible at the same time.

Kagome grimaced as the dress her mother and future mother—in—law had practically dragged her into squeezed her ribs and chest with iron fingers and quelled any attempts at breath she could have made. She fingered the white material of her airy skirt slightly, tugging here, and smoothing there, trying insistently to make her self more comfortable. It didn't work.

She sighed. Absently, she tugged at her hair, her elbow on the armrest beside her.

She loved the outfit—she really did—but the corset—she hated it with all of the anger of a ferociously vexed lioness. Under the green sequined tunic remained the abominable corset, destroying her lungs and body with its iron fist. Truly corsets were evil things.

_'If I can live through this night in this hideous contraption strapped to me, than facing my husband will be piece of lemon meringue pie.' _

What was going on outside her room, anyway? Her mother and Lady Izayoi had told her explicitly to sit still in her rooms until someone came to get her.

But, she had to admit, and did so with a smile, that Lady Izayoi had excellent taste. The clothes she had chosen for Kagome were elegant, sleek and handsome. The top was forest green, sequined with lighter semi-precious stones. The skirt was multi—layered, dazzling white chiffon that swept the ground. Her hair, for once, looked like hair and not an overdone basket, with only two braids starting from her temples to meet on the back of her head. But lady Izayoi had done an one-up on the age-old style—she had added a small diamond clip that stuck to Kagome's hair at every intersection of the three strands that formed the braids. And on her feet dainty little sandals rested. Kagome loved the new look.

She stood up after a few minutes, after her bottom got a bit sore. She walked form one end of the room to another, trying to get her feet to wake up, wincing as she felt thousands of imaginary ants swarm up and down her legs.

Her brother came to her rooms after a bit. She smiled at him, relived to have some sort of homely comfort.

"There you are, 'Gome," he said collapsing into a chair. "We thought we'd lost you. You look great, by the way. I'm supposed to bring your escort—oh no! I lost Miroku!" he leapt up again, as if something important had just donned on him. He whirled around and shot out the door.

Kagome just stared after him, perplexed by his actions. What had he lost? His new toy, perhaps? She shook her head, and decided that she'd find out from him later, perhaps after the ball.

She was just sitting down and pulling out a small book to draw something in, when her brother charged back in.

"C'mon, 'Gome," he panted, leaning against the wall. "You gotta come with me."

"What?" she asked, going to him and steering him into a chair. He sank into it gratefully. She reached for her bedside stand and gave him a glass of water to dink. After he gulped it down, he tried again.

"Miroku says that you gotta come down stairs to the one of the ballrooms antechamber. He said the one on top of the stairs. Inuyasha 'n' you gotta meet and stuff, then go down the stairs together. An' you gotta dance and stuff, but you gotta come down first!"

Kagome's mind went right out the window at the meeting her future husband bit. She would have to meet him? In public? And talk to him? The taste of the situation brought foul memories to her mind—among them a pair of flashing blue eyes.

And then, Kagome's mind was made, and spine straightened. Kouga had done an unforgivable thing by abandoning her—but she would rise above it all. She would not let a ghost of memory of a pair of electric blue eyes distract her from moving on. She would win this battle of wills—but with whom?

_'It doesn't matter,'_ Kagome told herself. _'He's gone. And it won't matter again. Ever.'_

She rose to her feet. Lifting her chin upwards proudly, she said to her brother," Well, don't I have a fiancé to meet?"

"Awesome!" Souta exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He grasped her hand and pulled her out the door. "Inuyasha's really, really cool. I mean he's tall, and had got white hair and really cool eyes too! He can make 'em red! RED! And he's got fangs and claws, and he can _growl_! C'mon, 'Gome, how many guys you know can _growl_? And, _dude_, he got this _wicked _sword called Tess—Tess—Tessaiga! There! And it becomes really big and strong and can blow stuff up! And he has this wicked-ass profanity! _DUDE_! Man, if I had a sword like that, nothin' could stand in _my_ way! It hit 'em with the Kaze no Kizu, and they'd like DIE!"

He then pantomimed a sword and hacked and cut the air with it as they walked through the many hallways of the castle. Servants that hurried about either gave Souta strange looks, or (mostly the elder ones) gave him fond glances.

Kagome could only stare at Souta and smile uncertainly. Something had come over her little brother. She had never really seen him this animated before, never seen him use the slang other boys used at his age. Something about this place had made her brother come alive.

"And then—the other guy, you know, the evil one, would say, 'Put your sword down! I'm so way stronger than you are!' then I'd say, 'No way! I've got the biggest, badass sword on this side of the planet! Inuyasha taught me howta use it!' and then—oh, look, 'Gome, we're here!" She stopped his hack of the air in mid-strike and pushed the door open.

"Inuyasha! Dude, my sister's here!"

He had his back turned to her. White, Kagome thought, mesmerized. His hair was the most peculiar shade of white. She looked closer and realized that it was silver, a very light, iridescent silver. Two adorable triangles nestled in his silvery strands and Kagome quickly quelled the insane urge to feel them.

She heard his voice next, talking to an attractive young monk and a very pretty girl. She couldn't quite catch what he said, but she caught the sound…and what a sound it was. It wasn't too deep, and it wasn't to high-pitched or nasal either. It was melodious, even and…somewhat frustrated. She could easily tell that his body was well-toned, better than most.

Then he turned around.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Two bright golden orbs set in a finely chiseled face stared back at her.

Those very same orbs that she stared into widened in disbelief, and Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps. His mind refused to comprehend what was going on. In the doorway to the mostly secluded chamber stood Kikyou.

The woman he swore he would forget.

The woman who had ripped his heart out and tore it in two.

Perhaps last time they had been face—to—face he had boon too startled at her declaration to do anything but dumbly stare at the place she had stood before leaving. The wound she had lashed onto his soul was still there, still fresh. And—_god damn it!—_she would _not_ get away with it this time!

"What is it, now, Kikyou? Come to kill me with a dagger this time?" He asked scathingly, his lips pulling themselves into a sadistic smile at her displeasure. "Or perhaps, you would like to spit on me again? Wouldn't that be nice?"

The little brat that called himself her brother stared shocked between the two. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sango said, patting him on the back and shooing him out. "We'll see you at the ball, alright, Souta? Why don't you go and talk with Kohaku?"

Souta must have given some sort of affirmation; Sango shut the doors and bolted them.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou's eyes widened, and shock filled her face. She opened her mouth to say something, indignant, but Inuyasha beat her to the punch. "What? At a loss for words? Come now Kikyou? Am I too lowly to insult?" He smirked.

"Inuyasha," Miroku cut in, "I've already told you, this is—"

"Not now, monk," Inuyasha muttered, and turned back to Kikyou, but he heard her say, in a voice unlike hers, "You idiot!"

"What…?" he murmured confused. If this wasn't Kikyou, then who was it? Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Sango smack her face with her left hand. Uh oh…

"I'm KAGOME! You hear that? Ka—go—me!"

Comprehension finally took the place of the icy fury in Inuyasha's heart. Now that he looked carefully, the girl's build was smaller, her eyes were larger, and her scent was sure hell of a lot different. Kikyou's was more like the smell of musk: still and heavy. This girl's scent was different. It was spicy, contagious, and heady. And, he realized, while looking at her face that she had to be a few years younger as well.

An apology was at his lips, as he considered saying sorry, that he was mistake, and could they _please_ descend into the ball room yet, but she destroyed it.

"You brainless idiot! Get your eyes checked, because kami _knows_ you need it!" she shrilled at him.

The apology withered and died. No way, no way in hell, was he apologizing now.

"Well, if you weren't so weird-ass ugly, then maybe I wouldn't have mistaken you for that bitch!" he shot back heatedly.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked angrily. Her cheeks were coloring, Inuyasha noted. Kikyou never did that. She never yelled either.

"Well excuse me for pointing out the obvious!"

She stalked up to him and stood nose to nose. "Well, listen you poor, poor, excuse for a male specimen! I won't _stand_ for any of your nonsense! Shut _up_!"

He shoved her shoulders away gently. "_You_ shut up, bitch!"

She pushed as hard as she could, but he moved all of point zero—zero—zero—two nanometers. He smirked. "Not the fucking pansy you expected, eh?"

Chagrined that he was not affected at all by her violent attack, she countered, "You selfish _jerk_! I'm going to _marry_ you! Show some _respect_!"

"No way in _hell_!"

"Yes, you will, if _I_ have anything to say about it!"

"Shut up, bitch! This is _my_ home!"

"It's my home now, too! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!"

"NO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

"MY BUTT IS _NOT_ LAZY! YOUR'S IS, YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, BITCH!"

"NO! I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I WANT TO! AND IT'S KAGOME! _KA—GO—ME_!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT!"

She lunged and grabbed the front of his tunic, curling her hands into fists. She jerked him down. He, too surprised to react, only followed her sudden command.

She was whispering now. The tone dripped venom, chilling him to the bone. For a moment—only for a brief, mere moment—Inuyasha feared for his life.

"You better start giving a hell of a lot now." Her lips curled into a wicked smile. "Because if you don't, I'll rip your intestines out of your nose." Her words were spoken with such conviction that a tiny voice inside Inuyasha—that sounded suspiciously like Myouga—told him to run, and run fast. He quickly buried the thought, his well trained ego banishing it forever.

Off to the side, Miroku said to Sango quietly, "Can one do that?"

Sango nodded nonchalantly. "It's all in the wrist."

Miroku paled, and made a mental not to aggravate Sango all that much anymore. His poor old intestines wanted to stay exactly where they were, thanks.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, shaking off her grip. "You're a puny human. What in hell could you do to me?"

"A lot of things!" Kagome snapped.

"Oh, yeah, as if you had the guts!" Inuyasha snarled back, flexing his claws. "You couldn't do a fucking thing to me!"

"Oh yeah?" Kagome sneered. She pulled her hand back and brought it back up to meet Inuyasha's cheek with viciousness. It hit with a ringing _smack_. "How's _that_?"

His face didn't even move. He sneered and said, "Did you just try to hit me just now? You're going to have to do a hell of a lot better than that to put a dent in me."

Inflamed more than she had ever been before in her life, Kagome tried to her hand again to hit him, but belatedly realize that it had gone completely numb. So she glared at him instead.

And he glared back.

And so they glared.

And glared.

And glared.

A soft knock came at the door. Sango opened it, spoke a few words to servant who stood there, and nodded her consent. She turned around, and said to the hostile couple, "Well, I think that's about enough of that!"

Miroku quickly caught on. "That's right!" he said with authority. "You both can burn holes I each other downstairs. Right now, you've got to go down into the ballroom."

"The announcer has called your names three times by now, it seems," Sango informed the room. "We'd best be heading down."

Inuyasha broke away first. "Fine," he muttered and strode out the door.

"Fine, "Kagome repeated poisonously and followed Inuyasha, skirts swishing and hands fisted.

Sango and Miroku exchanged weary glances.

This was gonna be a _loooooong_ night….


	6. Chapter Three

Author's notes: hi every one! It's been a helluva busy month for me. I'm feeling very sleep-deprived right now, and want nothing more than to drift off into wonderland. But I guess not. I really want to do this—and on to the reviewer responses!

**G (you know who you are)**: Well, about time you got off your lazy butt and reviewed. Ah well, I still love ya anyway! Ya know, I hope it doesn't take as much nagging as it did this time to make you read and review this. I hope. And—yes, Inu-papa is the Hiko type of cool isn't he? That's why I love the eldest of the doggie-poos. And, once again—yes, I did base Lady Izayoi's shopping on my own Mumsie darling's. The resemblance is striking, doncha think? About you saying that Souta-chan's gushing about Inu-chan being like mine—you _did_ hear me gushing about him like that. It was on a bus, on a field trip to…_somewhere_. I don't quite remember, but I recall saying, "I _love_ Inuyasha!" And then you said, "You know if I saw him everyday, them I probably would love him…but I don't. I stick with Dai-Kun, thanks."

**Heather**: You know, you're right. Inu-chan had better start planning his tombstone. And yes, he is an idiot.

**Shamanic Destiny:** I got nothing to say to you except: YOU ROCK! You will not believe how floored I was when you said you were a fan of my story! I LOVE YOU!

**Kintora**: yes, Inu-chan has the hardest head I've ever seen. And about the giving Kagome a chance thing—he will. But then—oops! Can't give too much away! And, if it makes you feel any better, the villain is NOT Naraku.

**Shangxiang10**: Thank you for reading my story!

**Priestessmykala**: I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Alejandra**: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

Kagome glared at the red wine in her goblet with fiery eyes.

She hated him, hated him, hated him, and—oh, yes, she hated him. What right did he have to call her all of those obscene names, insult her person, and walk out as if it was nothing? The man was a bastard, put plain and simple.

It wasn't as if she asked to resemble this Kikyou person Inuyasha obviously had a thing against, but he could have at least looked first. He seemed to realize she wasn't Kikyou after a minute of observation. Had he spared that minute at the beginning of their little tirade, then all of the resulting chaos and hurt feelings could have been avoided. Completely.

Bastard.

Oh, how she _despised_ him! He had no manners whatsoever, he had to have the worst vocabulary on this side of the universe, and he had the thickest head she had ever hoped to avoid, and the emotional capacity of a teaspoon.

She raised the goblet to her lips with hands that shook with anger and took a tiny sip. She set it down again, and huffed quietly, continuing with her inner rant.

And he'd had the nerve to call her ugly! It wasn't as if she as vain—but seeing as to how radiant she'd felt before descending to the antechamber, being called "weird-ass ugly" was a sore punch in the gut. She wasn't a preening peacock, but she wasn't totally cured of vanity, either. After it all being said and done, she _was_ a girl.

And being denied the satisfaction of seeing him gracelessly tumble onto the floor didn't help either.

Bastard.

She sipped her wine, her graceful and controlled movements betraying the white hot rage licking her insides.

Sango, seated on her right, cleared her throat with a little _ahem. _

Kagome snapped out of her inner turmoil. She politely turned to Sango, smiling. Embarrassment colored her cheeks. How rude she had been! Half the dinner was gone—and she still had yet to talk to Sango. She had let herself get mercilessly wrapped up in thoughts if Inuyasha.

_'Talk about your future hostess,'_ Kagome thought bitterly. _'I'm likely to start wars.'_

Some of what she had been thinking must have shown on her face, because Sango said kindly, "You know, you don't need to worry about being rude. Inuyasha tends to have that affect on people. "

Kagome felt relief wash over her. A warm glow setting in the pit of her stomach, she said, "I suppose. It's the first time anyone's had that sort of effect on _me_."

Sango laughed a short tinkling laugh. "Oh, I felt the same when I met him." Never mind that she had been trying to kill him.

"Did you?" Kagome asked, her tone sour. "Then I know he's been a good—for—nothing foul—mouthed punk all of him life." __

"It wasn't his fault," Sango quickly professed. The nature of this talk was to get the couple to leave to the dancing in a good mood, not hating each other more. "I was the one who attacked him first."

Kagome snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "Oh, what did you say? Something a little too complicated for his miniscule brain?" She continued to toy with her food with her fork, frowning in thought.

Sango stared down at her plate, trying very hard no to smile and the ludicrousness of the meeting.

"No actually, it was quite different. It was about five years ago. A boy had managed to convince me that Inuyasha had been tormenting my cat."

Kagome's attention was caught. "Oh? Then what?"

Sango sipped her soup nonchalantly. "I stole a few knives from the kitchen and hurled them at him. He yelled a few choice words and I yelled right back." Sango glanced at Kagome and grinned. "I told him to give Kirara back. He called me a crazy idiot and told me he didn't have her. I called him liar, and just then, Kirara decides to show up. Imagine my embarrassment."

Sango sighed and smiled at Kagome again. "He still torments me about it, you know."

"He should!" Kagome said, laughing. "You must have nearly killed him with those knives!"

"Not nearly. My aim wasn't as god back then."

As good? Sango's aim was better now?

"What do you mean that your aim was not as good back then?"

Surprise flitted across Sango's face. "Oh, you don't know?"

Kagome's brows met. "Know what?"

Sango beamed proudly. "My entire family and I are demon exterminators."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask why Sango was working for a demon family when she exterminated them, but Sango, obviously expecting the inquiry, beat her to the punch. Kagome grinned.

"Before you ask why I work for and live with the ruling demon family in these parts…" Sango shrugged her shoulders. "We're indebted to the Lord Inu no Taisho. He saved our village once, from one mass attack of demons."

Kagome opened her moth once again to ask the circumstances of the attack, but, once again, Sango beat her to it. This time, Kagome blushed guiltily for being so nosy. She said as much.

"Oh, shush," Sango admonished, dabbing her mouth with a handkerchief, "nothing to be ashamed about. Well, anyway, so the demons attack. I mean, were experts, but even we couldn't fight off the masses. So, Inu no Taisho comes along, takes out his sword. I don't remember much of it, but I do remember seeing lots of light. And then, the demons were gone."

"Amazing," Kagome breathed, eyes wide. Demons, demon exterminators, and gory, bloody battles for one's life…she'd heard about them, of course, but had never really connected them in her mind. They were always far off things, things she'd never have to concern herself with. And now she was engaged to a half—demon, daughter—in—law to a full fledged demon and human, and well on her way to becoming friends with a demon exterminator.

_"Looks like I'm not quite adaptable as I thought…' _

Kagome smiled at Sango and said, "So tell me more—your skills, your weaponry, your people's history, your exploits—everything!"

Sango grinned back, "Aren't you being nosy?"

Kagome waved a finger at Sango self—importantly. "Now, you yourself told me that asking questions was nothing to be ashamed about." __

"True, true. I regret my words."

"Yes, dearie! They will be the end of you."

"Oh, how clearly I can see it. Anyway, my main weapon is called Hiraikotsu—or boomerang bone. It's made out of the jawbone of a giant centipede demon, and incredibly hard to break. It's coated in demon fat and poison—most of our weaponry and equipment is—so it can stand up to demon attacks…."

Kagome listened, mesmerized. Sango had a small smile on her face, and twinkle in her eye. She obviously enjoyed telling her family history. And Kagome's attention held fast. She absorbed the information, thoroughly enjoying herself. All thoughts of Inuyasha dissipated, like smoke.

However, unlike smoke, it wouldn't be long before he plagued her thoughts again. __

Inuyasha, seated across the hall from her, wasn't faring so well. He drank a goblet after goblet of the red wine being served. Nobody really cared; it took a hell of a lot of alcohol to get any person with demon blood plastered. Either that or those really strong stuff apothecaries kept whenever an ointment that stung particularly viciously needed to be applied. Yeah, that stuff could get just about anybody riding on waves as high as the moon with one sip.

Anyway, back to Inuyasha. He drowned another large gulp of wine and gestured for the servant to pour more in his cup. Eyes lashed with fire, he scanned the hall for the umpteenth time and laid eyes on _her_ again. She was talking to Sango, smiling and laughing. He growled.

Kagome. That was her name. He remembered how angry she'd been, how her scent had flared with a dark edge to it that told him that this girl had miko powers—even if she didn't know it yet. He remembered how she had called him an idiot—deserved—how she had told him that he had a thick head—deserved—and how she had told him he had bad eyes. Now _that_ was totally uncalled for.

Bitch.

He growled under his breath at her, called her words that would make even a sailor pale. How _dare_ she? How dare she just waltz into his life like that? Reopen all of the wounds he had been trying for months to close? Didn't she realize that just _looking_ at her made him want to kill everyone and save everyone and scream and yell in a rage and curl up into a ball and cry? Didn't she realize that whenever her stormy grey eyes settled on him, a deep ache started in his chest and wormed its way throughout his body? Didn't she know that being in the same room with her made him want to rip her throat out and feed her to the centipede demons that ran wild on some parts of the western territories?

He gulped his wine again. Bitch.

He would kill her before the night was over—then cause a civil war between the humans and the demons. _That's right, Inuyasha_, a voice said in his mind. _Just kill her and get it all over and done with. Then you can go destroy everything in your path—and have a solid reason for it. _

The clawed fingers laced loosely about his cup tightened, slightly bending the metal.

Oh, Inuyasha was angry—very angry—but not all of it was directed at _her_—that _her_, not the other one. The one who told him that she loved him, and trusted him, and would always stay by his side—and threw all of those promises out the window when her told her that there was no way he could become human. The other bit of anger was directed at the other _her_, the one sitting across the hall, looking for al the world that nothing was bothering her. And he hated her all the more for taking it all with a smile—okay, so maybe _not_ a smile—and a grain of salt, and making him appear like a petulant child on the verge of a tantrum. And he felt angry at himself—for being himself. For showing the world that he had not yet let go of Kikyou's memory, for making himself weak.

Bitches. Both of 'em.

He raised his goblet to his lips again and scowled when he discovered that it was empty. He had it refilled and commenced chugging it down.

There came a tap on his shoulder. Miroku in all of his finely robed glory slid into the chair beside him.

"So, Inuyasha, how go things?" Miroku asked blandly.

"Royally fucked up or brilliantly blissful. You pick," Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku sighed dramatically. "You do realize, Inuyasha that this match was made for you to _open up_? As in, **_not_**_ collapse into yourself even more than you already have_?"

"Hell if I know, monk," Inuyasha said, grabbing his fork and knife. He brought them both to his plate and speared a piece of beef. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't want her to exist."

"And why is that?" Miroku asked calmly, eyes questioning. "She's a wonderful girl. Great figure as well."

Inuyasha snorted. "Have you asked her the question yet? Sango'll kill you. You know that right?"

Miroku sighed, flicking a nonexistent piece of lint off of his robes. "_Not_ quite yet. Whenever I _do_ ask her though, it will be where Sango cannot find out."

"With complete disregard to the fact that she's my would-be wife."

"Yes, complete disregard."

Inuyasha snorted again, and went on eating the food on his plate.

_'Leave it to Miroku to come and lighten things up.' _

"So, Monkey Boy, how're things going with you and Sango?" Inuyasha casually asked—and winced. Attempting to lead the conversation away from Kagome, he had brought it right back to that point again.

"Ah my friend," Miroku said, "the better question would be, 'What will go on between you and Lady Kagome in the next few days?" He ginned wickedly.

Inuyasha snorted and said, "If you mean sex, buddy boy—not happenin'." __

"Tut, tut, Inuyasha. Do you think that lowly of me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "Yes…on second thought, _no_. I'd rather you keep your peace. However, back to the topic—you and Lady Kagome. Let me give you the 411—and it's not pretty. You two basically hate each other, and are out to get each others guts. This would not normally be a problem, because you seem to hate everyone. However, the plot thickens when we reveal that she is your betrothed."

Inuyasha cocked and eyebrow. "And I should be caring why…?"

Miroku sighed dramatically. "Must I spell everything out for you, Inuyasha? Wait, don't answer that either."

"Enlighten me," Inuyasha said, munching away on a bit of rice and chicken.

"She'll be your wife in three days. You also have to attend every party and ball she's going to, and spend three hours' _daytime _with her for the next six moths. You tell me Inuyasha—how in all of the worlds are you two going to survive it—or at least come out unscathed—if you hate each others' guts?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who says she's gonna survive it?"

If Miroku hadn't seen the wicked grin on Inuyasha's face, he would have told Kagome to run away very, very fast.

"You enjoy getting a rise out of me, don't you?" Miroku asked. "However, you've found I have the patience of Buddha."

"Yeah, you're the fat guy with that huge stomach. The laughing monk man."

"And _even that_ has its limits." Miroku smiled sourly.

Inuyasha grinned back, and looked about the hall. His eyes inadvertently landed on Kagome and he once again felt his vision redden with rage.

"You know, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "She may look like Lady Kikyou, but her soul is very different."

"The hell," Inuyasha muttered.

"Give her a chance," Miroku said firmly.

Inuyasha would have said no, but that would be acting like a petulant child.

"Fine," he muttered

Not that he meant it.


	7. Chapter Four

Dinner ended presently. The court in its entire splendor stood on their finely made heals and gave on last—albeit tipsy—toast to the newly engaged couple and continued to the enter hall, where the dancing was to commence. Ladies laid their delicate and gloved hands upon their Lords' arms and they were off to a night of merrymaking and happiness.

Although this ball's direct purpose was to introduce the connection of the Higurashis' to the ruling family of the Western Lands, it was mentioned perhaps one, perhaps twice. What most people talked about was the apparent argument the young Lord Inuyasha and the young Lady Kagome has before their descent to the ballroom. The fact that the young couple descended far apart from one another and proceeded to opposite corners of the room attested to the validity of the rumor. Most ladies were appalled at the young—they were _always_ 'young'—couple's antics. Some older ladies with kinder dispositions than most—few and far in between—simply chuckled and said that the young couple would find their way to love in due time. The men of the court either gave the matter no thought, or enough thought to disregard it. They mostly discussed the movement of the wolf tribes off to the north. But there was one thing the court in its entirety was most certainly surprised at.

Lady Kagome resembled Lady Kikyou most amazingly.

The gossip had spread like wildfire since the moment the Higurashi family had arrived. The leagues of servants and other service gave the Lady fleeting glances as they passed her, wondering if Lady Kikyou had returned, this time, not as a simple lady looking for a court to reside in, but with her family. She had returned to beg the ruling family's forgiveness, and wed the young Lord Inuyasha. The news sped among the staff of the palace. Some rejoiced at the young Lord's opportunity at happiness. Others had their doubts. Having witnessed the violent encounter that had occurred a year ago, it was difficult to look upon the crushed face of the young and once proud Lord Inuyasha and not have your heart go out to him and your most vicious curses go to the Lady Kikyou's head.

The noble who had seen her had their brows knotting together in the most delicate confusion. They—unlike the servants—knew the full extent of the meaning behind the words Lady Kikyou had spoken to the young lord Inuyasha. Every noble—be the status minor or major—knew that under no circumstances would Lady Kikyou reenter the Western Court, and under no circumstances would the ruling family and the young Lord Inuyasha allow her back into his life. Even if the young Lord Inuyasha _was_ willing for that sort of thing—Judgment Day would be upon them if he did—his family would never allow it. Nobles and the rich were too proud for that sort of thing—Inuyasha in particular. Once pride was damaged, the transgressor likely was never forgiven. The young boy had always seemed to feel that he had something to prove to the rest of the court, though it was never quite sure what. Therefore, the new girl could not be Lady Kikyou. Who was she, then?

Then, another rumor hit the palace. The young girl was actually the young Lord Inuyasha's betrothed. This had the servants looking at each other, raising one eyebrow and saying, "They couldn't get him Lady Kikyou, so they got him her double? Someone very high up lost their marbles, that's what's going on, sure and proper. What are they thinking, these nobles? Thank Kami that I'm poor and have brains about me." The Nobles just sighed or smacked their faces with their hands—but only in private, of course. It wouldn't do if anyone caught them in the ridiculous act.

With all of the gossip rushing around, the entire palace awaited the turnout of the ball with anticipation.

"…it wasn't difficult to defeat that particular spider demon," Sango explained, her words slightly rushed and her cheeks colored dulcetly. "It had just become a demon, so it didn't have much power at the time. My clan and I surrounded it. The other members had it slightly injured and tied—just enough so it would stop trashing around so fast—and it was my turn. I was flying on Kirara—you know my demon cat companion—and I threw Hiraikotsu. The flight was beautiful. It cut the demon from head to end on the bulbous black thing at the end of its body."

Sango's eyes misted over slightly as she reminisced about the way Hiraikotsu reflected the light, if only for a moment, and the way the tassel handing from one end on the leather straps brushed her hand right before she bent her body and let it fly, and the long, glorious, perfectly timed, perfectly thrown Hiraikotsu arched downwards spinning, spinning, spinning and plunging into the demon's skull, and the cry it had let out into the night air as it died.

Kagome ginned at Sango and said, "Sounds wonderfully interesting to be a demon exterminator. I wish I was born one."

"I would have enjoyed that," Sango said, "But we meet anyhow, do we not?"

"Mm," Kagome nodded, sighing. If only she had enough physical prowess to be able to do _that_! Her eyes dimmed as she glanced down at her own slim frame. She peeked over at Sango, a bit jealous. The older girl's body was obviously well trimmed and muscled. Her stance was loose; she moved with grace that only years of training with equipment and weaponry could bring.

Sango cocked her head to one side, thinking. "Well, Kagome, I've been wondering something quite a bit. I hope you won't mind my asking—but how did your and Inuyasha's match come about, anyway?"

Kagome's insides froze. Her heart raced, telling her that she must be very careful in answering her friend's quarries.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure, really," Kagome said breezily.

Sango's mouth quirked upwards in a smirk. "_Right._ They call you into breakfast and say, 'Oh, hello dear! Lovely morning isn't it! Look, Cook made eggs! Your favorite! Five new gowns have arrived for you—and I nearly forgot—we've arranged your marriage to a man you've never met, never seen, and probably never heard of, but were sure you'll like him anyway. Pass the salt, there now dear.'"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well, it was never—never quite like _that. _I always knew my marriage was going to be arranged; I never really had a problem with it." '_Except when you threw your brains out the window and decided to elope with Kouga. Good going, genius.' _

Sango frowned and opened her mouth to say more, but was cut of as the myriad lords and Ladies of the hall rose and gave a loud and rumbling toast to the newly engaged couple, and glided out of the hall and into the ballroom. The couple in question glowered at one another.

"Sango," Kagome said quickly, "what say you and I head into the ballroom together?"

"Oh, no," Sango said, feigning seriousness, "you've got to enter the ballroom hanging off Inuyasha's sleeve."

"Ugh!" Kagome uttered. "Not in his sleeve. Anybody else will do." She grimaced inwardly at the mere thought of being near Inuyasha again. She really had no desire for it—she hated confrontation. To be near Inuyasha meant to be on her toes, keeping her tongue sharp and clipped. It was not in Kagome's nature to be ill at ease with anyone; the act she was forced to keep up near him was suddenly daunting.

"Oh, look, here they come now!" Sango exclaimed, surging to her feet.

Miroku bowed gallantly to them. "My dear ladies," he said courteously. "Never in all my years have I seen more radiant beauties!"

Inuyasha glowered and looked away.

Kagome squared her jaw. _'If you're going to be a stubborn pig, far be it from me to tell you not to.' _

Sango smiled good-naturedly. "Stuff it, Monkey boy, and let's go."

"Why Sango, you wound me!" Miroku smiled. He took Sango's arm in his own and together they stepped down the hall before Kagome could screech for Sango to stop.

A lead weight seemed to drop into Kagome's stomach. _'Oh, this is wonderful. Some friend _you_ turned out to be, Sango, dear.' _

Inuyasha watched the clouds storm into Kagome's eyes at Sango and Miroku's departure and couldn't help but feel the same. _'Idiot Monk.__ Shoudda known he was gonna leave me alone with Bitch II.' _

Kagome gulped a large lungful of air and said clearly to Inuyasha, "Look, I know we didn't exactly start out on the right foot, but, you know, can't we start over? Like trying to get to know each other?" _'That's right, girl. Stretch the proverbial olive branch peace offering…' _

Inuyasha snorted. Oh, please. What would ever compel him to so much as _look_ at her with the intent of getting to know her better?—even liking her?

"No. As far as I'm concerned, we _already_ know each other."

_'And he lights the stupid branch in fire. Blow, Kagome, blow. Not too late yet…'_

"Not like that—I mean, first impressions don't have to mean anything. Why don't we try to get through the evening with civil tongues in our head?" Kagome bit her lip, praying that he would say yes. She cringed inwardly at the notion of having to keep up an act; a hard and bitter exterior was not _her._

"Oh, do give me break. Not, happening, Lady Kagome."

_'Peace,' _Kagome thought with gritted teeth. Honestly! How on earth could she get through the rest of her life if her husband was more stubborn than an ass? _'The olive branch has not died yet!' _

"Oh, do be a man and admit you're wrong! At least be civil!" her words came out more clipped than she had intended, but she was beyond caring.

Inuyasha's infamous temper rose in his throat. "I'm not the one screaming and slapping like a complete bitch! Get over yourself!"

_'That's IT! The stupid tree had gone up in SMOKE!' _

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "_Me? _I'm the one who needs to get over herself? Oh—you are the most infuriating brat I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Oh, please! I'm not the one who is cold minx out to destroy and own everything in her path! I never asked for you! Go back into the little hole you came from!"

She stuck a finger in his chest. "Do you think I asked for you for a husband? I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot stick!"

He opened his mouth, enraged, to reply, but an older demon woman beat him to it.

"You two! Don't cause such a ruckus! Come on; the ball awaits us. You'd best be closing your mouths and hurrying off!" Her green eyes glittered dangerously.

Kagome ducked her head in shame; Inuyasha nearly snarled in indignation. "Yes, milady; you won't see another hair of us."

He quickly snatched Kagome's arm and wheeled her around. "Let's go," he whispered viciously. "Say another word to me and I swear—I'm not joking—I'll skin you alive and feed you to the boar demons."

Kagome felt the barely concealed anger simmering beneath his words and wisely held her tongue. In her heart, the first stirrings of fear uncurled. She realized that Inuyasha wasn't all completely _human_, and that he was _ver_y capable of fulfilling his threat—so capable that it was laughable. She sent a fearful glance in his direction.

Inuyasha sensed her peek and grimaced, anger subsiding a bit. _'Great, just fucking great.__ Now she's afraid of me.'_ Wasn't this just the sort of thing he wished to avoid? Self loathing and disgust gurgled inside of him. He would never, ever hurt her, no matter how infuriating she was.

He slowed their pace a bit. "Look," he began. "I lose my temper now and then—but I won't _ever_ hurt you. Ever."

She pursed her lips, looking away. "Nice to know. I was beginning to worry."

Inuyasha snorted, but it wasn't so vehement. "I may be a bastard, but not _that_ kind of bastard."

Kagome huffed. "Then what kind of bastard are you, exactly?"

"The kind that blows up at random things." Inuyasha was all casual callousness, something he had refined to an exact art over the years.

"And I suppose I am the 'random' thing that managed to catch your eye today. Lucky me, isn't it?"

Inuyasha huffed and ran a clawed hand through his silver mane. "Yeah, whatever. Look ahead. We're almost at the ballroom. Don't embarrass me."

Kagome puffed. "You conceited buffoon! I should be saying that!"

"Get your raging female problems under control, missy, and 'cause were nearly at the most horrible part of the evening—might as well throw this in—I hate you."

Kagome's eyebrows knotted. "The feeling's mutual, I assure you."

They entered the ballroom through the massive doors, and Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The hall itself was made of marble, decorated with whites and blacks. Along the walls, windows and terraces were placed, accentuated with silky, gauzy curtains. The ceiling was domed, and in the center hung the most gorgeous chandelier she could have ever hoped to see. It wasn't large as to overpower the delicate molding on the walls or oppress the coloring; it was not gaudy by any means. A three-pronged spectacle, it had thousands of multicolored crystals adorning it. The candles lighting in it cave it an otherworldly glow.

"I really don't know how you can be nobility and still manage to gape like a commoner," Inuyasha observed maliciously, eyes laughing at her expense.

She frowned, "Oh, please, My Lord. I'm not a spoiled brat."

"You're not a crème-de-la-crème, either."

Through the hall, slight currents of music flowed. The melody was light and charming. Kagome felt her bad mood lift. She gazed around the gargantuan hall, eyes seeking out Miroku. The man was very friendly for the few seconds that they had conversed; surely he would be a good partner.

Inuyasha noted that his wife was staring around at the crowd, intent upon finding someone. Against his better judgment, he asked, "What the hell're you looking for, anyway?"

She answered coolly, "Miroku. I want to dance with him."

I lead weight seemed to have dropped into his stomach. Alright—perhaps he could accept that she looked a little—okay, a lot—like Kikyou. But wrapped with that little package meant that she had to be interested in _him _for Heavens' sake! _Not _Monkey Boy! Kikyou had barely ever spared a glance in his direction!

"No." The word flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

_'What?' _She gaped at him. "Why ever not?"

"Because…" Inuyasha grated through gritted teeth, pulse racing and temper on the rise. No, he was not getting jealous! The little bitch could go wherever she felt like! It didn't matter to him!

Kagome's eyes filled with angry storm clouds. Oh, honestly! The man was the ultimate—not the penultimate, or the apenultimate—but absolutely and utterly the most chauvinistic, controlling _pig_ on her side of the universe! For the sake of all that was holy, she wasn't married to him yet!

"I see you can't come up with an adequate explanation. I can go wherever I feel like—and you can't do a thing about it because I'm not your wife—or sister, or whatever. Go away and leave me be," she said tartly, focusing her yes ahead, ignoring the sharp words her conscience bombarded her with.

"Fine," Inuyasha grated.

She raised her chin, turned on her heal and swished away, vanishing into the crowd of dancing nobles.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered vehemently, shaking his head. He began walking in a random direction, trying valiantly to ignore the hallow feeling inside. It swirled up and washed his insides black. It was almost as if—as if—he needed Kagome to mach him feel whole again. Somehow, the emptiness inside welled up and told him that he needed Kagome to stay by his side, hold his hand and tell him that she would be there forever. The lighthearted laughter of the nobles filled his ears, and he sub-consciously worried that Kagome might like Miroku more than was necessary.

Suddenly, the substance of what he was thinking hit him full on the face—mentally of course. Him! Thinking of Kikyou II in such a way—a way that would make one think that he actually _cared_!—because—well—he didn't. He didn't care that his future wife was the remake of love gone sour, or that he was doomed to live his life with a painful reminder of past hurts.

_'Give me another day and I'll become a fuckin' pansy. Stay away, Inu, if you know what's good for you.' _

He spun around, gesturing for a waiter to come by with a tray loaded with cheese puffs.

He didn't care.

The horribly empty feeling in his gut—the one that was supposedly brought along by Kagome's absence—which was _completely preposterous_ because he'd known her for less than two hours—meant nothing.

Kagome was off on her own—and probably, if she was anything like Kikyou, and if his tending to attract danger held true—she would be in a lot of trouble.

Not that he cared. _Oh,_ no.

**Author's Notes**: Hi, every one! I'm back! And even though I said I wouldn't update until Ramadan was over, I couldn't wait. I had to spit this out. Anyway, I understand that this story isn't exactly moving fast. The next two chapters are gonna kick it into high gear, if everything goes according to plan (which it _never_ does...) I'll have them out when I have them out, so keep a look out!

**Mini Nicka**: Fun, eh? Yeah, I can see why you think so. Just LOVE the InuKag interaction! Kudos!

**Heather**: Yes, the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome hasn't exactly gotten off on the right foot, now has it? Then again, has it ever? Love ya!

**Shamanic Destiny**: When I read your review. It gave me an idea. A very good Idea, that I think, can be made into something. You know, I absolutely love you! Yeee! (yes, I'm weird!)

**Catgirl**** Layla: **thank you for reviewing! Another question (don't answer it of you don't want to) are you Arab? Sorry, just wanted to know! It's okay, really, because I go to an Islamic school—I'm half Arab already!

**Kintora**Thank you for reviewing this humble venture of mine! I'm really glad you noticed the pains I took to keep the characters IC! Kudos!

**Kanon****-Chan: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**alejandra**thanks for reviewing! Love ya 'till the end of time!

**lilliasllurz**Thanks for reviewing!

****


	8. Chapter Five

'_Well_,' thought Kagome, '_if I never get to marry Inuyasha, I think I can most definitely make a life for myself here._'

She smiled warmly up at the gold-green eyes of her dance partner. His eyes and mouth crinkled, smiling back. Sure, the grin was a bit malicious, but given the fact that he was a snake demon, it wasn't all that surprising.

"Well, my little lady," he hissed, "what has you wandering about the hall unescorted?"

Kagome stole a glance to the side instinctively, just to see if Inuyasha was there, and immediately recoiled within herself. She most certainly did not fear _him_!

"Oh, nothing quite so special that it needs recounting, my lord," she said smoothly.

"Don't mind this old demon; I've grown nosey," the demon said easily, smiling his curling smile again.

"Old?" Kagome asked, feigning shock. "Why, sir, you look not a day over five-and-twenty!"

The demon grinned, "Well, to your muddled human eyes, I should suppose so…however, if it pleases you to say…?"

Kagome's jaw tightened a mite. '_Muddled? Oh, are all these demons like_ him?'

"Oh, no, my lord, by all means, do proceed with your speech." She smiled again, though it lacked that warmth that had appeared in it before. The demon did not seem to notice the perceptible frigidity, for he continued on ahead as if he had said nothing wrong.

"My dear, demons age much more gracefully than humans, I'm afraid. You see, to your sightless eyes, and senseless noses, you cannot perceive what demons and other magical creatures can. You are, so to speak, nearly blind by demon standards."

Kagome forgot herself momentarily. "We are, are we?" she snapped. If this demon had no respect her and her kind—and simply perceived them as roaches to be trampled on—then why in heaven or hell should she continue to linger around him, talk to him, dance with him?

The demon instantly fixed frigid eyes on her face. "What did you say, my lovely?"

Kagome sucked in a breath, heart quivering in fear. "Oh, nothing, my lord. I was simply stating that what you say is so splendidly informative."

He smiled widely. "I thought so. Now, if I may…?"

"Oh, no, my dear lord, I must be getting along," Kagome quickly said.

"My, must it be so? Oh, all right, then! I shall be seeing you, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome stepped lightly out of his grasp, feigning anger and fear with a sunny smile. "Around court, I'm sure!" she said a bit too loudly, and hurried away. The Snake Lord disappeared from her view as guests obscured him. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Although she had drunk enough wine at the feast only a short while before, she couldn't resist signaling to a waiter near her to bring some to her. The young boy slinked next to her; she accepted the glass gratefully and drank.

She then made her way over to the red silken chairs that lined the ballroom in small alcoves. '_How on earth am I going to live here?_' she asked herself incredulously, panicking. '_How on earth am I going to live in a place full of beings that look at me as if I am an insect, just waiting to be squashed? How am I going to live here—with my husband, no less!—and not suffocate to death?_'

She sank down in her chair and sipped the cup of red wine.

She thought of Inuyasha again, and grimaced. Tears nearly roles to her eyes as she remembered their disastrous meetings—the insults, the sharp stinging remarks, the anger—all of them were things she could not live with long term.

'_I should never have agreed to Koga's hair-brained schemes! I should have not, not, not, not!_' She recalled the evenings they has spent together, strolling in the gardens back at the Higurashi County—and now, only now—could she see the distinct air of arrogance he displayed around all humans. She had always dismissed before—'_When I fancied myself a star-crossed_ lover,' she thought bitterly—as a bravado, a sweet little personality trait. Now she realized that he only saw her as a little _maggot_ he could drag about. He was nothing but a total and complete fraud.

And her parents! They had lost all semblance of trust in her when she had agreed to run away with Koga—and attempted it. She grasped that if they were really concerned with her mental well-being, they would have waited for her to completely recover from Koga's betrayal. And yet—had they? No, they had done completely the opposite. They had forced her right into marriage with a stranger. It dawned on her now, that her parents only cared for their reputation—not their daughter. They wouldn't push her into a loveless union if they felt anything else.

Her own thoughts made her laugh. _'Love?__ Does such a wonderful, idealistic feeling actually exist?'_ She considered her own fantasies as a child, her own travels along the paths of love, and came to a conclusion. Love didn't exist. Love _couldn't_ exist. It was simple as that.

Her mouth tightened. Sure, love couldn't subsist, but trust could. Respect could. Sympathy could. Support could. Compassion could. Friendship could.

And yet, why had every corner of her life been completely bereft of them? Her parents couldn't trust her, had no sympathy for her, would not support her, showed no compassion for her, and they was about a snowball's chance in hell they would ever extend a hand in a friendly gesture towards her.

As for her having value as a noble—she most certainly did not! She had no value as a human—a living, breathing, feeling being! Certainly, if she did, she would not be sold like livestock—like a _cow._

'_Have I really lived a lie, all my life?_'

She signaled for more wine.

………

The evening was drawing to a close.

'_Finally,_' breathed Inuyasha. After gambling away the evening in the gardens outside one of the smaller ballrooms, dodging couples in shady bushes and tripping over rocks, he was more than ready to collapse into bed and never wake up again.

He scrutinized the size of the crowd, and noted that it would take at least another half an hour for it to completely dissipate, so he decided that one more walk around the greenery wouldn't hurt.

He went to the left this time, opting for the little stream with the mini waterfall. His evening hadn't been the best; too many times he had had to stop his traitorous thoughts from wandering over to Kagome, too many times he had to force himself to concentrate on something meaningless, like the moon that hung high in the sky, the grass beneath his feet—he had discarded his shoes sometime earlier—or the feel of the mid-summer evening in his face.

He found the mostly closed off green spot that the stream ran through. He smiled at the happily gurgling water, and plopped down on the grass next to it. Dipping his fingers in the cool, clear water, he finally found himself relaxing.

He knew that it was disgraceful for him to be avoiding that ball that had been held partly in his honor, but he also knew that no-one would miss him anyway.

He tensed. He should be inside, throwing it back in Kagome's face that he could have a good time without her, thank you very much, but he then told himself, firmly, that she would not have any effect on him whatsoever. He would do as he liked—like he always had.

He flopped on to his back, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

A peculiar scent reached his nose. He wrinkled it, wondering where he had smelled it before—and then it hit him. He shot bolt-upright.

_'Kagome!__ What the hell is _she_ doing out here!' _he thought angrily. He sniffed once more and picked up the heavy stench of liquor coming at him as well.

_'Is she… drunk?'_ He couldn't stop the small smirk his lips curled into. Kikyou would have never done _that_!

Her light, spicy scent and the heavy smell of wine grew closer. Moments later he heard her footsteps. They were uncertain and irregular: she was most certainly intoxicated.

Right on cue, Kagome burst into the clearing. She gave him a large lopsided smile. Her cheeks were flushed a brilliant red, her hair was horribly mussed, and stars were shining in her eyes.

"Hey, silly," she gurgled, "what're you doing on the ground?" she waved her the empty goblet in her right hand around. "Everyone knows you'll mess your clothes up!"

Inuyasha started at her, amused. He wasn't especially used to talking to drunk people; he was usually drunk right along with them, but her voice, her scent, her demeanor were so unlike Kikyou that she suddenly seemed like a wholly different person. Without him even realizing it, his heart went out to her. Almost unconsciously, he patted the ground next to him, much like he'd do if he were talking to a child. Well, she certainly was a very interesting drunk.

She looked at the ground for a second, then at him, and then seemed to make a decision.

She lifted her skirts up to her waist. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't see muck, because the skirt was so gargantuan that she could hold it all up—only about up to her knees—but still! Was she trying to seduce him? If she was, then he'd—he'd—he'd simply jump in the river and swim away. Never mind that it was only two feet deep.

But the expression of childish determination on her face made his stop. She strode up to him, and plopped down on the soft moss.

"See?" she asked, pointing at his head with the goblet, "that way, my skirts stay pretty."

He smiled in sudden realization. "Yeah, sure. "

"So, watcha doin' out here anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Nothin'," he answered. "Just getting some fresh air."

"Gee, the air inside not good enough for you?"

"Nah. Too stuffy for my nose."

"You're picky." She stuck out her tongue.

"Only the best for me." He smirked at her. She glared, and then stared out over the water.

They were quiet for a while. He laid back down ion his back, butting his hands under his head and gazing at the stars. With Kagome here being as un-Kikyou-ish as possible, it made it easy to see her as a separate entity. It didn't matter that they had been in the center of a blood feud an hour ago. She was drunk, and therefore not being herself. She was, strangely, more reliable this way. Just being able to lie there and gaze up at the stars with Kagome's soft scent in the air was sort of…nice.

Her voice startled him. "No-one cares about me, you know." It was a lot thicker now, as if she was holding back tears. The sharp tang of salt hit his nose.

"Huh?" he asked, sitting up.

She turned to glare at him. "I said, 'no-one cares about me, you know'!" He noticed that her eyes were covered by a thin, iridescent film. He also noted, un-consciously, that her eyes were a very pretty blue with flecks of grey in them. Her eyes weren't like Kikyou's. Hers were brown.

He bit his lip, panicking. _'Of all the stupid things she could have done, she has to go and cry!' _

"Uh, sure they do," he said, trying to be reassuring.

She sniffed miserably. "Like who?"

"Um, your…parents!" That was right! Parents cared!

She gave a short, humorless laugh. "Them? They only care about themselves." A tear fell from her eye.

"Uh, um, let's see…" Inuyasha trailed off, trying to think through his blind panic. _'Any minute now, she'll open up the fuckin' flood gates and I'll be doomed!' _

She turned to him, her face angry. "See!" she accused. "You can't even think of anyone who cares about me!"

"S-sure I can!" he cried, holding his hands up in a would-be placating gesture. "Uh—"A sudden image of Kagome and Sango chatting at the feast flashed in his mind's eye. "Sango! Sango cares!"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yeah, but she wouldn't care if I died right now." She swished her hand though the air before her, hitting her thigh. "She just met me. We're acquaintances, not friends. Everyone's an acquaintance." She turned to face him. "Even you."

"Huh?" he asked, perplexed.

"You're mean. You don't care most of all." She stared off into the distance, as if recalling something. Suddenly a flash of anger ignited her eyes. "No," she said viciously. "_He _doesn't care even more!"

"Who?" he asked. "Miroku?"

"No," she said tightly. "_Him._He made me so many promises. He said he's give me so many things. He said he _loved _me." She smiled with self-disgust. "And you know what I did? I believed him! I believed that he would make me whole! I believed that lying bastard!" Tears began falling steadily.

Seeing her so distraught stirred something powerful in Inuyasha. Almost in a daze, he pulled her against him and held her tight. It dawned on him that what she was telling him now was probably something she would have never told anyone had she been sober.

"Now everyone hates me!" she cried into his shirt. "I'm being sold to you like a cow! I don't even know you!" Her hands fisted on the material of his tunic. "I want to know you! I don't want to hate you! I-I just wasn't to be happy!" she sobbed harder. All Inuyasha could do was hold her.

He really didn't understand much from her story besides that she had loved someone else, and he had betrayed her, and now she believed that no-one cared: feelings that very strongly mirrored his own. From deep in his heart he felt that, somehow, they could live together.

"Uh, Kagome," she said when he sobs subsided, "listen to me."

He heard her sniff.

"Okay, I promise to care about you and stuff, only if you stop crying."

She drew back. "Really?" she asked, a little hesitant. "No more fights?"

Okay, perhaps that was asking too much…

"I can't say that. You know, you and me are too different not to fight. We most probably will." He shrugged lightly.

She seemed to accept his explanation.

"Well, don't fight so hard...or loud…" she slurred, yawning widely. A second later, her thick eyelashes dropped on her skin, and she was sound asleep.

Inuyasha stared at her with an odd mixture of amusement and dismay gnawing at him.

He tried to find the anger that coursed through him at the very sight of her, but with her cradled against him, soft, weak, and vulnerable, the feeling was very hard to recapture.

He sighed.

_'Kagome, you really are too much for your own good.' _

He lifted her up in his arms, and trying no to jostle her too badly, leapt off towards her rooms.

**Author's notes: **Hiya everyone! I realize that this chapter took its own sweet time in coming! That I most certainly have to apologize for! And, also, I can't do reviewer responses in this chappie, but next time, I swear! On my mother's grave! (But she's alive right now, so that kinda doesn't apply…) Please, my lovely, darling reviewers, review! Love you all lots!


	9. Chapter Six

It was morning.

Although Kagome still had her eyes shut, and the covers thrown willy-nilly over her head, the heat, the birds' chirping, the soft breeze whispering and the fluttering of her curtains all told her to wake up. And she resisted, snuggling deeper in her covers, wanting to hold on to the sleep while she could. She really didn't want to—it was one of those mornings when every position you roll into was more comfortable than the last, and just laying still was the most perfect pastime.

However, such bliss in never meant to last. The restlessness started. Her thigh itched. Her throat was raspy. Breathing became hard under the blankets.

Kagome gave up. _'Might as well. It's morning anyway, and they'll be wanting me down at the breakfast table.' _

With some effort, Kagome managed to wrench open her eyes, and sat up in bed.

The headache hit her without warning. Her head seemed to split open with the dull throbbing, hammering behind her eyes. The dizziness swept over her, forcing her head down into her hands. She moaned for the nasty little dwarf miners behind her eyes to stop thrashing.

Slowly, as she grew more accustomed to the pain, she attempted to crawl out of her king-sized four-poster. With very inch she advanced, the pain seemed to double, dizziness whirled even faster, and the nausea crept upon her like water on a sinking vessel. And like the crew who never noticed the trespassing water, she never took heed of her sickness until her feet touched her finely carpeted floor.

The nausea crashed around her ears. The vomit pushed at her throat, forcing its way into her mouth. The sickness overtook her senses and somehow, with awesome effort, she pushed herself to the privy and emptied out the contents of her stomach there.

_'Oh, goodness. So this is what a hangover feels like…if I ever so much as touch a cup again, hang me!' _

Her thoughts cleared a bit after her stomach did, and she found herself able to stand again, though the dizziness had decided that it had no-one else to bother that day. She breathed out and immediately wrinkled her nose at her own bad breath. Quickly she stepped over to the basin—or as quick as her dulled senses would allow: her headache still drummed behind her eyes—and rinsed out her mouth, and splashed water all over her face. The little pieces of whatever-it-was from the corners of her eyes washed away with the serene blue liquid.

She rested her head against the edge of her ornately carved washbasin, catching her breath. She closed her eyes, and attempted to empty her mind, but that just made the headache more vicious.

She stood up too fast; dizziness crashed its way into her system again. For a moment, the objects around her were only fathomless blobs. It took another moment for her vision to clear, and Kagome, who, by now, was wishing fervently that she had never so much as heard of wine, shuffled her way out of the bath, and into the bulk of her room. She sank down on the corner of her bed, putting two fingers to where the pounding was the fiercest.

Kagome remained immobile for a time, allowing the stress of traveling to the bathrooms drain away. She longed to slip back on her pillow, but the wooziness the trip would ensue kept her form it. It surely wouldn't hurt if she leaned against the board just so, and—

The maid burst in. She wasn't a tall girl, only in her early teens.

"You're awake, Lady Kagome!" she exclaimed.

Kagome winced; that voice was just way too chipper to be heard when your head is splitting apart…

The girl went on chattering. "I'll draw your bath, Lady, then I'll have your clothes laid out for you—oh, I'll do it myself. Today's _such _an exciting day, don't you think? The Lord's first son is coming—Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh, and he's mated, too, you know, and it's to the Lady Kagura! It'll be wonderful that Rin has finally found a motherly figure! She and I are such good friends you know—"

She went on blabbering, and Kagome realized with a jolt, that Inuyasha's older brother's arrival was due today. Panic bubbled inside of her.

_'Okay, Kagome, remember, its nothing to be afraid of—just meeting the future in-laws, you know, the usual; say hello, give minimal information about yourself, maybe fake an illness and throw yourself off a cliff...' _

"—they're due to arrive before lunch, and that gives us a few hours to get you spruced up, now, if you could tell me—"

After lunch! What time was it now? Kagome glanced outside—it couldn't be after noon: the sun was high in the sky yet, and did not seem to be dipping near the horizon. Relieved that there was some time to wash up and make herself appear human…

"—oh, and Lady, that last night's ball was wonderful, don't you think? It's been a while ever since the place has been all decorated like that, you know; the Lady herself went and bought all of the attachments! It looked grand! And tonight is another one—"

_'Another one?'_ Kagome thought weakly. How on earth was she to survive this? With her future family watching?

"—you looked wonderful, so peachy-like. And you acted so—"the girl immediately stopped speaking. She looked down, biting her lip. "No, lady, it is not my place."

Kagome frowned, jolted from her thoughts by the sudden absence of the chattering voice.

"Whatever is the matter, ah—?"

"Satsuki, Lady," the girl said quietly. "It was not my place to remark on your—"she stopped again.

"My what?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

Satsuki gulped. She liked her hands behind her back, and scuffed her foot along the floor. "Well, Lady, I really shouldn't say…"

"No, I insist that you do," Kagome said firmly as her current state would allow.

"You—ah, drank more that was, um, necessary, Lady…"

Something unpleasant uncurled in Kagome's mind. She racked her brain for memories of the night before. She did recall the exquisite tapestries and the wonderful interior, and the brief, unpleasant conversation with Inuyasha, then dancing, then realizing that the demons here thought she was scum—her stomach tightened—and then—nothing. There was the red haze of the wine, and all was blank.

"Satsuki—"she said urgently, "what did I do last night?"

The girl blushed. "Ah…you and Lord Inuyasha had a fight in the entrance of the hall—"

"No, no, I remember _that_! What happened after—"

"Oh, _I_'ll tell you what happened!" a new, regal voice interrupted. It was calm, sweet, but laced with underlying venom and rage. Lady Mikiko stormed regally into Kagome's room with blazing eyes.

"You, girl," she said sharply, pointing at Satsuki, "out. _Now._"

Satsuki gave a frightened whimper and bolted out of the room. Kagome wished with all her heart that she could follow suit. Her mother's rage was never easy to evoke, but when her mother used that tone of voice, some very serious had gone wrong. And the panicky feeling in Kagome's stomach screamed that she was the cause.

Once Satsuki had closed the door soundly behind her, Mikiko turned to Kagome.

"What on _earth _did you think you were doing?" Mikiko rebuked fiercely. "Getting intoxicated like that! _My daughter_! A lady! A Gentleman's _daughter_! What could have been going through your mind?"

Kagome meekly bowed her head in shame.

"Yes, yes, act sorry _now_! Do you have any idea how much embarrassment you have caused this family? _Do you_?! I don't suppose so! Selfish, selfish girl!"

_'Selfish?' _Kagome thought incredulously, snapped her head up to meet her mother's eyes. _'She's calling _me _selfish? After she and Father are _selling_ me?' _

Lady Mikiko must have noted the anger and disbelief swirling in Kagome's eyes: she stopped her tirade and sat down next to Kagome with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice like that. I shouldn't have. But sometimes…it's just—"she stopped, burying her face in her hands.

Suddenly Kagome realized how difficult these past weeks must have been for her mother. From worrying about Kagome spending time with Kouga, to her attempted elopement, to her disgraceful behavior last night, Lady Mikiko must have been living in a constant state of worry. Kagome abruptly felt her righteous anger melt away.

"Oh, mother, I'm so sorry. I had no—no idea how much hurt I've caused you…" tears gathered at the corner of Kagome's orbs, threatening to fall.

Lady Mikiko took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's all right, Kagome, dear. You thought you were in love. I can forgive you."

"But _he _can't." Bitterness seeped into Kagome's voice like poison.

"Yes. But sweetheart, we're doing this for your own good, don't you see?"

"How?" Kagome challenged, her headache making her irate. "How can this—this—_fiasco—_be for my own good? I hate it! I hate _him_!"

Lady Mikiko sighed once more. "Kagome," she said, "thee are two reasons for this. One: I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that I can trust your judgment any longer. After that whole Kouga mess, I wasn't quite sure whether I should be angry or disappointed. I was the latter. I couldn't be angry at you for fancying yourself in love, and acting upon it. I could, however, be disappointed in you for acting on your silly whim. Do you see?"

"Yes, "Kagome answered, slowly comprehending.

"The second: I don't trust Kouga; I never will. If, perchance, he plans to come after you still, he would have to have dirt for sense. You'll be married."

"I see," Kagome said. "You're doing it to protect me. From Kouga…and myself." Love for her mother burst like a fountain in her stomach. "Love you, mom," Kagome said feelingly. "I'm truly sorry for the scene I caused last night! I promise I'll never do it again!" _'_Never _again…' _

Her mother stood up. "Well, the royal family here is pleased. Inu no Taisho says he likes a girl who can hold the drink down." A smile lifted the corners of the older lady's mouth.

Kagome grinned back. "I should think so. Ah, mother? What exactly did I—_do _last night?" The question became overwhelmingly easy to ask with the new understanding between mother and daughter.

"Not much…you just wandered out after a bit, and did not return. Apparently, the story is that Inuyasha and you found each other in the garden and he carried you back to your room." Lady Mikiko started toward to door. "Oh," she said, a mischievous smile curving her lips, "he found a maid to redress you in your nightgown. You needn't worry."

"What…?" Kagome asked, confused, but then, as realization dawned on her, "Oh…oh, is…_that _so?" Her face reddened.

Her mother laughed languidly. "Yes. I'll have your maid come back in to help you bathe and dress. Be down in an hour; we're having brunch with your future in-laws."

"Yes, mother," Kagome said, "and please have her bring some herbal remedy for this horrible headache I have. Some valerian root, perhaps?"

Her mother gave her assent as she disappeared out the door.

Kagome leaned against her bed frame, willing the thought of embarrassing herself before the court she was to live in away. She closed her eyes, letting blackness dissipate the unsightly memory. _'Of all the things I could have done in an uncalled for fit of depression…' _She sighed, waiting for the maid to return with her sunny smiles and chatter. She remembered a time when she was like that…

Then, what her mother said about Inuyasha sank in. Her eyes widened in surprise. Was it possible, that he had seen her in her disgustingly disheveled sate and not taken advantage of it? Was it even thinkable that he would react with compassion, kindness, empathy towards her, and would go even as far as carrying her back to her room? Was it…?

Slowly, Kagome's lips curled in a deliciously smug smile.

_'Well, well, well, dog-boy, it looks like you have a heart after all. I'll even have to thank you.' _

_………._

Inuyasha sat sullenly at the finely draped family table, poking haphazardly at his poached egg with his fork. Back and forth, back and forth, he moved the poor untensil, mixing the fruit and egg together in an ungainly mix. He then half-heartedly opened his mouth and took the first bite.

And promptly gagged.

"Son of a—"he started heatedly, jolted out of his daze by the horrible taste in his mouth.

Lady Izayoi speedily clapped her hands three times in rapid succession. "Ah-ah-ah, Inuyasha, watch your mouth!" she hissed. "We have guests!"

Inuyasha's temper ignited at being told what to do, but he grudgingly agreed. Souta and Kohaku were sitting down the table, having a playful swordfight under the table. He wished he could join them, instead of being of age and bound by manners and responsibilities that came with it.

Miroku joined the table, sporting a shiny red mark on his left cheek. He greeted everyone with a sunny smile, "Good morning, my Lords and Lady! What wonders there are at works that allow us to gather together and share each other's company?" He seated himself.

Inuyasha saw through the façade; no-one else would have, but having known Miroku for most for his life, but Inuyasha saw the well-concealed disappointment lurking underneath.

"Sango?"

"Sango."

Inuyasha snorted. His thoughts whirled back for the hundredth time that day to his fiancé. Se would remember the promises he gave her, the secrets she spilled out…and distance herself for the rest for her life.

He was supposed to be happy about it.

But he wasn't.

He sighed and went back to picking at his mutilated food.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome."

They both sighed in unison.

"_Women._"

Inu no Taisho's ears perked. "Women? What about them?" he inquired jovially as he put away the reports he read on his land every morning.

"Oh," Miroku said, smiling, "nothing at all, sir. Just a few thoughts between friends, that's all…"

"Nonsense!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed. "There _must _be something if you two smell like disenchantment and worry. Anything you want to talk about, complain about, gripe about, cry about, you know, _share_?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped. _'_Gotta _tell Kaede-baba to go easy on those relaxing herbs…'_

Inu no Taisho gazed expectantly at the two, before dropping his shoulders in disappointment. "You sure? Nothing I could help you two with?"

"Uh, dad?" Inuyasha said cautiously, all thoughts of Kagome driven out of his mind. "Why the sudden concern?"

"Well, you mother," he gestured to Izayoi, who ignored him and continued fawning over Kohaku and Souta, "well…ah, anyway—where was I—oh, yes. She told me yesterday that perhaps you two had some women problems you would like to share, you know with Inuyasha so uptight and no woman in sight for _you_,Miroku, so if I could talk to you about it, it would be great. So I decoded that today was good. Wadaya say? Talk to your old man?"

Inuyasha wondered whether or not his father has gone plain _insane. _Tehre was no way that he would spout all that was running through his mind at the moment to his _father _of all people! Perhaps to Miroku, or maybe to his older brother (A/N: A crazy as it sounds, in this story, they do not hate each other!), but not his _father_! What kind of guy would be crazy enough to—?

"Oh, it's quite alright, sir, "Miroku conceded.

Inuyasha resisted the fierce urge to bang his head against the table.

I small voice interrupted his thoughts. "Uh, Inuyasha…"

He recognized the voice. It belonged to that brat of a bother of Kagome's.

"Yeah?" he answered brusquely.

"Um, Kohaku told me that you could do lots of cool stuff with your sword…could you, um, do the Kaze no Kizu for me and…show…" The brat trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

Inuyasha suddenly felt like a monster for the way he had treated the brat. He may have been ahalf-demon, and it was sure that he did not have the gentlest of personalities and mannerisms, but hated causing uncalled for grief. If the bastard deserved it, then fine, but what had this kid done? Inuyasha said to him, "Sure, kid. Whabbout right after this brunch?"

"Really?" both Kohaku and Souta said, faces shining with excitement.

Inuyasha suddenly felt afraid.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself in to? Oh, how Sesshoumaru will laugh…' _

**Author's Note**: Hiya folks. I'm sorry about the long wait. I know this chapter is probably the most sloppily-written _crap _you have ever had the misfortune to read, but please bear with me. And as always, don't forget to review! I love you all!


	10. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes**: _GOOD LORD! _So she _is _alive!

Eh, okay, time for my most profuse appologies. Life has been...how you say...tough. A lot of things have been going on, and, well, I do happen to have a life and responsibilities that I can't neglect just to satisfy a hobby. I'm sorry. Updates will besporadic, probably until this summer, after finals.And a HUGE thank you to anyone who's stuck by this story.

This chapter has been VERY long in the making though, so enjoy!

The maid proved to be quite helpful after all. Though she chattered non-stop and about nothing, Satsuki could draw a steaming hot bath, press a dress of peach and apricot hues, and arrange a vase of flowers in the time it would have taken Kagome to yawn. Satsuki sent a blazing smile Kagome's way and said, "The bath is ready for you, Lady."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Satsuki blinked back, smile fading a bit. "Uh, the bath, Lady. The one I'm supposed to draw for you…"

_'Oh. _That _bath.' _

"Yes," Kagome replied. "I'm sorry; it must have slipped my mind…" She slowly stood back up and put a hand on her bed-post. "Lead the way."

Once in the bathroom, Satsuki helped Kagome undress, and into the steaming water; seeped into Kagome's skin, and like balm, calmed her hyperactive aches and paints to a dull throbbing, that, after a bit, melted away. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. The steam rose around her, encasing her in an iridescent, jasmine-scented cocoon that she could live in forever…

"I'll scrub your back for you, Lady, and then—"

No, no, Satsuki," Kagome said, sinking blissfully into the water. "No need for that today, please. Wait outside, somewhere for me…" The warm hands of the liquid wrapped themselves around her body and lulled her into utter relaxation.

"Oh, alright, Lady…" Satsuki's worry was plain in her voice. The door opened, and then clicked softly closed.

In the water, where only soothing thoughts could exist, the impending anxiety of the brother's visit melted away, and abated to a small and tingling worry, that like a worm, wriggled almost imperceptibly in the back of her mind.

_88888888_

It was one of those days. Kagura grumbled, hands fisting and bunching her hair to get it just right. The long and usually silky locks of dark cherry hair wouldn't stand right—either her bangs would hang down wrong, or one side would be tied faster than the other (producing a _completely _lopsided look, and that simply would _not _do) or the chignon would come out wrong, or the feathers wouldn't stick—or _something. _

_'Hair—why the hell do I bother with it anyway?' _she asked herself bemusedly. Once again she smoothed glossy stands back and twisted them, but tied the knot too high. Her red lips twisted in frustration as she loosened it and began again.

"Lady Kagura!" said a shrill voice behind her. "Are you ready to go-o-o?"

Kagura bit back a grimace. Not turning from the mirror, she said, "No, Rin, not yet."

The small girl sighed, deflating. "How long's it gonna take?"

_'Until I get this right or shave my head to prove to this damn hair that I don't need it, whatever comes first.' _Instead she said, "In a minute."

Rin sighed once more, and settled down on the large four-poster that Kagura and Sesshoumaru shared. Slowly, she rested her small face in her hands and watched Kagura wrestle with her hair rather energetically.

Rin was rather small for her age—thirteen years and counting—and had long earth-colored hair and eyes that had been layered since before Lord Sesshoumaru had found her, bruised, battered and very _dead_, by the side of the road. After he had miraculously brought her back to life, she had proven to be an exceptionally smart child. She could soak up knowledge like a sponge, and often surprised her teachers with her ability to grasp concepts quickly. And she, with her overly large brain, could tell with all of the certainty in the world that Kagura was fighting a loosing battle.

"You know," Rin started, "it's just not going to work for you today."

Kagura's shoulders slumped. "You don't think I know that?" Slowly she turned around, rich, brown strands licking her face and neck. "Well?"

Rin cocked her head to one side, "Maybe you should leave it open…Lady Izayoi does." After all, Kagura had a lovely olive skin tone that was a bit darker than usual, but it gave her spiciness, a type of vivacity that complimented her wickedly-glinting crimson eyes and naturally red lips that couldn't be found in all the snow-colored beauties in the land.

"She's got the _face _for it—I don't." Kagura sadly gazed into the mirror again, dismally noted the state of her hair, and swallowed her pride.

"Rin," Kagura said slowly, "get Sesshoumaru for me, will you?"

The thirteen-year-old brightened immediately. "You mean—?" with stars shining in her eyes. Kagura nodded, pride crushed and honor wounded. Rin scampered off, delighted.

It was a sad day indeed when your _husband _had to do your hair for you.

_88888888_

Inuyasha continued toying with his food, unable to eat the poached-eggs-crushed-in-fresh-fruit concoction that currently resided on his plate. He stared at the disgusting mixture wonderingly. How in hell was he supposed to eat _that _and survive long enough to give a very, very, very quick demonstration of Tessaiga's über-kick-assy features, and then make a wild mad dash to greet his brother and not make a fool of himself? He poked it with his fork.

Oh wait…had it just _moved?_

Normally, he wouldn't worry about what the damn court thought of him, but it wasn't every day that Sesshoumaru decided to pop by. And Inuyasha—though you'd have to hang him by his toenails and whip him with wet pasta to get him to admit it—had a smidgen of respect for his elder sibling.

_Just_ a smidgen, mind you.

And, as if to underline the new confusing and stressful dips and dives his life seemed to be taking, Kagome stepped into the room like a beam of sunshine.

A _very _hung-over beam of sunshine.

Inuyasha's mouth curled into a devious smirk, despite his misgivings about their would-be relationship. And even though she probably wouldn't be able to stammer two sentences to him without bursting with embarrassment, he looked her up and down. She wore very little color on her face that wasn't her own, and her hair was left open, tumbling down onto her slender shoulders in thick, obsidian waves. The cute little peach dress wasn't bad either…

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. What the _hell _had he been thinking! Thoughts like that weren't—weren't…

_'Weren't _what, _you twat?' _a snide voice in his mind whispered. _'She's beautiful, and you know it; she's kind, and you know it; she's lonely, and you know it; and she sure as _hell _isn't Kikyou. So what the fuck are you waiting for?' _

He ignored it, but it continued talking, outlining all of Kagome's finer qualities, and driving Inuyasha mad. Oh, no, it wasn't bad enough that his egotist of a brother was coming; he had to be going crazy as well…

Miroku whispered cheerily, "Snap out of it, Inuyasha; your wife is here."

"Shut up, Monk," Inuyasha grumbled, looking everywhere but Kagome. She was smiling, laughing, talking, and looking as if the hangover wasn't bothering her at all. Inuyasha grumbled again; _he _had never been able to hide a hangover that well.

Kagome sat down, across from him. She continued to talk to his mother, mouthing sweet nothings.

_'_'Sweet nothings'? _Where in _hell _did that come from!' _

He averted his eyes again, but they strayed back to her lips, focusing subconsciously on how hypnotically they moved, how they curved in and out, how she licked her lips delicately before speaking, how the left half of her upper lip went higher when she smiled…what a sweet smile it was…

An unintelligible silence snapped him out of his reverie. He looked around curiously and found that all eyes were on him; his mother and father's gently smiling, and Miroku grinning mischievously. A lead weight dropped into Inuyasha stomach. Had they noticed?

_'Oh, _hell _no…' _

"Ahem. Inuyasha, Kagome asked you a question," his mother prompted.

"What?" he asked, forcing an extra gruff note into his tone. He noticed Kagome's jaw tighten just a little.

"I said: would you like to take a walk in the gardens"—(at this, he deftly began examining his claws)"—oh, just forget it. I'll ask Sango," she said, angrily exasperated. "Honestly, Inuyasha, how can you be such a—?" Here she stopped herself, glancing guiltily at her plate.

A small spoon hit the side of Inuyasha's head, curtsey of his loving paternal unit. Inu no Taisho raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows and jerked his head in Kagome's direction. His mother furrowed her brows, frowning at him. Miroku elbowed his ribs and whispered, "Now you've done it." Even Souta and Kohaku resurfaced into reality after their little play sword-fight.

Inuyasha let his breath out with a hiss. "Fine," he told her gruffly, "I take you for a walk through the gardens."

"But what about you showing us Tessaiga?" Souta demanded impulsively.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow; "So? She'll watch."

Kagome, suspicious of him—not that he could blame her, he thought with a bit of a mental grimace—snapped, "What am I going to watch, exactly?"

"He promised me that he would show me Tessaiga," Souta said, beaming. Kohaku nodded shyly.

Kagome's eyes widened momentarily; Inuyasha mused that she would be surprised that he was capable of such brotherly affection. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards at the thought. _'Shows her how much she knows about me.'_

"Oh," Kagome said tightly, gripping on to her fork with white and stiff fingers.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lady Izayoi exclaimed happily. "He's graciously agreed to show the poor darlings his sword."

Miroku coughed into his cup of water; Inuyasha elbowed him roughly.

Kagome watched them shrewdly, and asked Lady Izayoi, "Where's Sango? I was hoping to see her."

"She's training, darling," the Lady answered, "and she'll be in one of the lesser training grounds, if you wish to see her." She looked up for a moment, and her mouth curled into a smile. Kagome glanced up, and saw her parents entering the ballroom.

Her father was looking well-groomed, self-assured. Kagome's mouth twisted, but she quickly repaired it by forcing a painful smile.

"Father," she greeted, "how excruciatingly wonderful it is to see you."

A cold glance from the corner of her mother's eye silenced her. Her father, however, did not pick up on the underlying insinuation of venom, and said, "Yes, yes, Kagome," and went on to enthusiastically bid the rest of the table good morning.

Kagome's mouth tightened, and cast her eyes toward her plate. A terrible hurt swirled in her chest. She was supposed to hate him, but why did it hurt so much to be cast aside by the person you hated? Like a dirty dishrag?

A small hand gripped hers under the table. She recognized that hand perfectly: Souta. Her baby brother was looking at her from across the table, eyes full of love and understanding. The hurt vanished.

Her parents, once arrived, had taken over the morning conversation with Inu no Taisho and Lady Izayoi, Souta and Kohaku were busy trying to skewer each other on butter knives, Inuyasha and Miroku were whispering conspiratorially, and it left her no-one to talk to. She sat still for a moment, feeling lost and forlorn.

Kagome glanced at Miroku and Inuyasha. She wanted to talk to him, but how to not look like a complete sap while doing it? She sighed and glanced aside again, thinking how rude it would be to interrupt their conversation, and how pathetic it would make her look…

_'More pathetic than sitting her like an outsider, hmm?'_

A brilliant idea hit her. Remembering her musings from earlier, she said impulsively, "Inuyasha, I really do have to thank you."

He went still, looking at her full on the face. "Why's that?" he asked suspiciously.

She drew her fork across her plate, her eyes cast down demurely. "You took me back to my room yesterday. I really must tank you." She met his eyes, smiling. "Seems you have a heart after all."

Inuyasha smiled, the sun finally seeming to shine. She didn't remember all that she'd told him. Maybe there was hope for him to live a happy life after all.

"Damn straight." He turned to Souta and Kohaku, "waddaya say I show what Tessaiga can do?"

When their yells of joy erupted, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Maybe her dad chose a good person for her to spend her life by after all. _'Hmph. Never thought dad had it in him.' _


	11. Chapter Eight

Inuyasha wasn't really a show off by nature. Really, he wasn't. He was— well, not _perfectly _adjusted, but he did pretty well. Sure, he had a bastard for an older brother, and maybe he liked to hit things, and he tended to be grumpy and when he was grumpy, he hit things— but really. And then, when his bastard of a brother left to tend to his chunk of the kingdom, Inuyasha tended to be less grumpy. And when his father decided to let Inuyasha patrol the land with him, the grumpiness factor shot _way _down (the castle staff breathed a collective sigh of relief).

And then Inuyasha got _Tetsusaiga_. Sure, the sword actually came from his father, but when Inuyasha got his claws in it, he never let go. It was his _baby. _It was über-kick-ass-y, as he liked to say, but his adoration went beyond that. Not only was it macho, it was a shining emblem that he was not a scruffy half-breed that deserved no love, but that he was a man— a tall, proud man— in his father's eyes. And that was all that mattered.

So, Inuyasha really didn't mind showing off. Only every now and then, of course.

His lips curled up in a vicious smile as he envisioned the scar in the youki that circled the grounds and tightened his grip on his sword. He loved this— the feel of the leather between his palms, the slight tightening noise when he clenched his fists, the flexing of his muscles as he lifted the Great Sword above his head, the mighty gust of wind that blew his hair back, and of course, his savage war cry—

_"KAAAZE NOOOO KIZUUUU!" _

Inuyasha watched in delighted satisfaction as blinding gold lightning bolts raced across the ground, cutting, breaking, utterly obliterating everything in their path. They broke the ground savagely, gouging long furrows in their wake. He grinned fiercely.

_'Oh HELL yeah!'_

As the last crack of lightning faded, it revealed a madly grinning Kohaku, along with his bride-to-be and her brother, The Brat.

And they just looked like all hell had broken loose.

_'Well, it just _did_, in a sense…' _

The Brat quickly regained movement and clambered over the fence, practically cackling with glee. Kohaku, having lived at the palace most of his life but only having seen Inuyasha in action a few times, scaled the fence as well. And so the gushing began.

"That was AWESOME! It was so…wow, I mean, didja see how those spiky thingies just—"

"I KNOW! Wasn't it great? Those-"

"Do they always do that? Man, you just swing—" Souta made a wild swinging motion with his arms, nearly knocking himself over, but went on anyway—"and _kerlperggh_!" He once again made a wild motion with his arms, swinging them riotously like pinwheels, only this time he fell onto his behind. "Everyone's _history_! Dead! Dude, if I had a sword like that- I'd kick _butt!_ They'd never make me to sit through another one of Gramp's lessons again!"

Kohaku cackled, and Souta nearly fell into a ditch that Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu had made. The elder boy smirked, sliding Tetsusaiga into its sheath.

_'Idiots,' _he scoffed, snorting as he spun around, the act almost instinct. His eyes sought out Kagome. He found her, standing at the fence where he had put the three humans. Her shoulders were stiff and her face ashen. His smirk widened. Miroku, leaning against a post behind him, spoke up.

"You know," he drawled, tracing a line on his staff with an immaculate finger, "Lady Kagome looks _very _surprised. Well done."

Inuyasha's smirk evaporated. "What the _hell _do you mean, Monkey Boy?"

Miroku smiled mischievously, eyes glinting. "You're showing off for her, aren't you?"

Inuyasha sputtered. "What the fuck do you—what—what the hell is wrong with you, idiot?"

"Oh, nothing," the man returned, feigning innocence. "It's just that I can smell the testosterone a mile away. And I happen to be a _man._"

"Not for long you won't," Inuyasha snarled. Miroku held up his hands in a manner of surrender and smiled.

"Peace, my friend. I've no wish to be castrated by you. Rather, I'd like to live a long and happy life—"

If given the chance, Miroku could go on prattling forever in that goddamned 'holy' tone of his, so that passersby _swore _that they had seen angels singing in the background. So, to avoid unnecessary irritation, and to shut Miroku up, Inuyasha divulged the one thing he knew Miroku had been pondering all morning.

"Sango's in the practice court that's second to the right from the army's barracks."

Miroku stopped, eyes going round. "Oh, so _that's_ where she stormed off to."

He snapped his fingers, and then purposely spun around and headed away, leaving Inuyasha staring after him with an odd mix of pity, admiration and irritation. Miroku was _beyond_ help.

And too blamed perceptive for his own damn good.

Inuyasha glared at the monk's retreating back for a moment, before centering himself and breathing calmingly, and turning to face his bride-to-be. Unbidden but, perhaps not unwanted, her drunken request from the night before sprang to mind, despite his resolve to talk to her- or perhaps because of it. With things flying topsy-turvy around his head, he really didn't know.

And didn't really want to.

So, with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face, he sauntered back to Kagome.

_'Demons shouldn't be allowed to be that strong…'_ Kagome thought blankly as she watched Inuyasha swing his gigantic sword and loose lightning that would tear the world apart. _'And annoying, over-bearing, occasionally sweet idiots like Inuyasha shouldn't be allowed to be so… beautiful… either…' _

But it was true. There was a ferocious beauty about Inuyasha as his mouth curled into a fierce smile and his eyes burned liquid, molten gold as he swung his body with grace a tiger would envy and his hair flashed like fluid silver. His was beauty that bespoke eons of fire.

She watched, petrified, as he exchanged brief words with Miroku. His languid stance seemed to stiffen as the monk smirked and said something he thought amusing. As her eyes glanced over the silver-haired boy, though, the wild beauty was still there. Perhaps it was in the way he tossed his head, or the way his fingers flexed, or the way his shoulders were perfectly aligned. And when he turned around, the beauty lingered in his eyes, personified in the fire smoldering in their golden depths.

Kouga had possessed it, she supposed. _'But I was too busy blushing to notice.'_ Her chest tightened as disgust welled in her mind, as it was prone to do after her disastrous attempt at love. Well, she _wouldn't_ do it now. If there was one lesson she could learn from _that_ fiasco, then it would be to tell the giggly, fluttery part of her mind to shut the hell up and listen to the more sensible one.

The one that often went on extended vacations, it seemed. She inwardly grimaced.

Inuyasha was walking towards her. She stole a glance at him. The magnificence was still there, dusted on his skin, reflected in the light in his eyes, the curve of his mouth, the glimmer of a fanged tooth peeking from under his lip.

"Well?" he queried in a cocky manner, his voice smooth as the finest silks or satins. She gulped, wondering when her throat had decided to become sandpaper. Somehow, she managed to nod like a civilized person.

"It was impressive," she croaked. _'That was **stupid**! He nearly rips the **ground** to shreds and that's **all** you can manage? Get a grip, Kagome!' _Had the line of his shoulders sunk a bit, or was it her imagination? Her eyebrows moved closer together. _'Why on earth would he care what **I **think? Wait… would that mean he cares about…' _She viciously stopped the train of thought. It was too dangerous a path to wander.

"Oh," Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever. Look, didn't you want to see the gardens or something?"

Jerked back to reality, Kagome dug in her mind for the memory, and it finally surfaced. "Uh, right! Can we go now?"

He shrugged again, and passed her, as if to show disdain and insensitivity to her request, but in small fragmented pieces, Inuyasha's personality began to surface. She cocked her head to one side as she followed him, considering.

'_He's not going to be jumping for joy every time he sees me, and even on the off chance that he **does**_ _feel anything that's not directly related anger or… well, common dislike in general, then he still isn't going to show it. Not that he ever will, considering. I don't like being forced into it, even though it's supposedly for my own good; though I don't think they were considering my mental health when they conjured this half-baked mess up. Which I helped create, true, but what could his story be? Why were his parents so willing to force him into wedlock?' _And something that should have occurred to her eons ago floated to the surface. _'And who's Kikyou?' _

While Kagome mused, Inuyasha led her through a twisting maze of workshops. The area behind the palace was a coalesced meshwork of small buildings and with people scurrying along hard, dirt-packed roads that threaded everywhere. The place hummed with life and feverishness, and the tell-tale activity of people with too much to do and not enough time to do it in. The blacksmith pounded away with his mallet; the laundry women rushed in and out of their respective buildings, all with red hands and faces; the stable hands mucked out barns or led horses away, and millions of other things. Kagome marveled at it all, realizing just how far from home she was; her old way of life was slow and easy because of her father's minuscule estate.

Inuyasha seemed completely at home, though. Kagome watched with a little jealousy as he effortlessly maneuvered among the throngs of people and colors, shouting out greetings to obscure figures and waving to those who shouted back. Funnily enough, he seemed more at home roughing it with people who where there to serve him than with his equals in court.

Slowly, though, the noise and clamor subsided little by little as Inuyasha led her away and into more quiet territory. Here, there were small patches of herbs planted in an orderly fashion. They were all in full bloom. Being a closet herbalist herself, Kagome had never seen a garden this vast or filled with life.

"Who does this place belong to?" she questioned, her voice breathy with admiration. If Inuyasha stiffened, she didn't see it.

He turned incompletely, so they were standing side-by-side and pointed one clawed finger to her right to a lonely hut with the door hanging open. An old woman was sitting just outside, sorting herbs on a small white sheet before her into bundles.

"That's Kaede. Herbalist."

"Oh," Kagome said. It was funny how Inuyasha thought that one word could surmise another's entire existence. It was funny how he did it, too.

"If you wanna know more, talk to the old crone later," Inuyasha drawled, "but for now, save it. We gotta get back before my idiot brother decides to show his ugly face."

Kagome's curiosity was sparked. Inuyasha's non-monosyllabic response seemed a good opening as any to interrogate.

"You don't like your brother very much, do you?" she asked airily as they walked, now side by side. She picked a small sunflower from a patch they passed and twirled it in her fingers as she waited for his answer.

"What was your first clue?" he asked sarcastically. She didn't rise to his bait.

"You're dripping condensation. So tell me, why don't you like him?"

She was unusual; he'd give her that much credit. Leave it to his parents to find the quirkiest girl on the face of the earth to make his wife and house. Foregoing the fact that she did not praise his Kaze no Kizu, as she should have done, she wasn't really all that bad. She wasn't a chatterbox, she wasn't a leech, and she smelled good.

_'And she's not Kikyou. That's **definitely** a plus.' _

So, when she started to engage him in conversation, it was surprising that he didn't shy away like he usually would have. Her questions were level headed, and it seemed she possessed some sort of wit. On top of it all, she also seemed to be a sort of herbalist. _That_ one required a full blown snort.

"Never really got along." His reply was short and simple, and for some reason, made her smile. She chuckled.

"I figured as much. When's he coming?"

"Later this afternoon," he replied.

"He's married, isn't he?" Her question was innocent and borne of ignorance, but he snorted anyway, and it fazed her.

"What?" she asked, frowning. "It was a simple question."

"You don't get it," he said, smiling. Even _he_, half-demon scourge of the earth, knew the difference between marriage and taking a mate. "He ain't _married_- he's mated."

Kagome looked at him strangely. "And?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Look, it's not hard to understand-"

He stopped.

They had arrived at the gardens, which were simply bunches of flowers. Well, he knew craftsmen had put a lot of work into this place. There were small paved paths stretching to and fro, with wrought iron benches between strategically placed plots of blooming flowers. Small fountains sprang out of the ground, each sporting a unique carving, and in other places, small rivers and pools flowed. It was not Inuyasha's most preferred place, but if Kagome's face was anything to go by, she was in heaven.

Her eyes were bathed in serene light, and her mouth curled up into a calm smile as she inspected her surroundings. He raised an eyebrow. She glanced at him and smiled at his bemused expression.

"What?" she asked again.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I just expected you to be squealing at the sight by now." He gestured towards the flowers. She shook her head and seated herself on a small bench, patting the place beside her. He crossed his arms resolutely and leaned against a tree. She shrugged, as if to say 'suite yourself'. The corners of Inuyasha's mouth turned down. When he thanked God for sparing him from having a leech for a wife, he didn't necessarily want her to treat him with careless casualness, either…

Lord, he needed help. _Lots_ and _lots_ of it.

"Flowers are nice," she said, "but I like herbs better."

"Some flowers are herbs," Inuyasha said, smirking at the slight flash of surprise in her eyes.

"True," she agreed, "but herbs have healing and aromatic properties that can't be found elsewhere. You know Aloe Vera? It's used to restore broken or burned skin. Daisies can't do that. Neither can roses, for that matter."

He snorted. "Cabinet herbalist, are you?"

She smiled mischievously. "Only if you don't tell anyone."

"Not on your life," he countered. Surprise gnawed at his mind as he realized that he _enjoyed _thebanter between them.

She sighed. "Leave it to my husband-to-be to soil my good name. So, what were you saying about mates and marriage?"

"Good name?" he asked incredulously. "Woman, after last night, you've got _no_ name."

She flushed. "Well, it wasn't exactly like I was having the best night of my life, you know."

He grinned. When it came to friction, Inuyasha was an addict and expert. "So you went and decided to drown yourself in a goblet. Poor, poor Kagome."

"I'm not proud of it," she said quietly. Her eyes instantly darkened, becoming bruised and forlorn. The quirk of her mouth betrayed how intense her feelings about… whatever it was that had made her get herself drunk… were.

"Some good came out of it though," he said casually, flicking a bit of dirt off of his crimson shirt. Kagome flicked a glance in his direction while a slight smile danced on the corners of her lips.

"What might that be? As far as I can tell, I just made a fine, blotchy mess of myself."

Inuyasha nodded nonchalantly, and remarked, "Yes, you did. A very blotchy mess, and by the way, I don't like picking up after those." At her raised eyebrow, he replied, "I've got Miroku for things like that. Anyway, my father likes you."

Instead of blushing, she grinned good-naturedly. "My mother mentioned it. She said he was glad that I, er- what was it?- oh, yes, that I could 'hold my drink down.' "

Inuyasha's snort was complimented by an elaborate eye-roll. "Oh, yeah. You can _definitely _do that. How much did you drown anyway?"

"I-" she started, but she never got a chance to finish- because Inuyasha smelled it. It was carried to him by a small breeze that swirled through the gardens and filled his nostrils. A scent so familiar, yet with so many painful memories tacked on to it. A scent that was as icy and frigid as a powerful waterfall in the mountains.

"Bloody fucking hell! Damn, damn, _damn!_"

"What?" Kagome asked quickly, half-rising from her seat.

Inuyasha whirled on her, a cascade of fire, apprehension and, curiously, fright, filling his eyes. A cry that bordered on hysteria burst from him.

"_Sesshoumaru_'_s__ **here**_!"

And when Kagome burst out laughing, Inuyasha knew, with all the certainty in the world, that he was going absolutely _mad_.

**Author's Notes:** Yes, people, I haven't died quite yet. It's been too long, I know, but life got really hectic in the middle there, and I had no time for anything. Well, anyway, this chapter was sitting on my harddrive for a while. I took a really inspiring review from Ame Hirashi Hiwatari to pull me out of my funk. (She's also an awesome beta-reader!) Since it's been so long, I'm not going to do personal replies, but, for those of you who have stuck with this story, I've gotta say that you guys rock. No, really. You do. Stay tuned!

Love ya all lots,

Nooz


	12. Chapter Nine

Author's Notes: Hello, y'all. Sory for the delay in updates...been a while, I know. Life's been getting busy, and I wish I could go back to elementary. That was when you messed up, it didn't mess up your life. You know what the SATs stand for? No, not 'Standard ApptitudeTest' or anything like that. It's 'Sick AndTwisted.' Ihaven't even taken them yet andI'm terrified! Well, thanks to my super-duper beta for the editing (and without whom this chapter would be utter CRAP), this little episode hasarrived. Feast. Or snack, if you're (trying) to watch your weight, like me.

Sesshoumaru didn't consider himself a very choosy demon. Indeed, his father had done _more_ than necessary to make sure that he grew up to be utterly self-sufficient. But still, he was a _first_ born! He deserved a little more than his current lot in life, he believed— a few spoonfuls of caviar, a mate that didn't argue, an extremely powerful sword that did more destruction than the wimpy one that just brought people back to life (besides, if they were idiotic enough to die in the first place, they should be left that way), and children that _actually shut up._

But as Kagura surveyed the countryside, her ruby eyes filled with annoyance, and snapped, "I _told_ you we should have taken the right turn at the Jaien Forest!" he felt his patience crack.

"Yep, she did!" Rin chirped.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. _'Traitor.'_

"But you didn't listen to me, now did you? Now look! We're _lost_!" Kagura raged. "And all because you couldn't stop and ask for directions!"

The idiot elemental couldn't grasp that almighty demon lordlings like himself could not be seen doing something as demeaning as asking for _directions_. Horrible, lowly, sordid things.

"What is it with men and asking for directions anyway?" Kagura cried, flinging her hands heavenward. She swept a few strands of dark hair that were flapping in her face with the back of a hand and scowled. "Now, are you going to start listening to me, or are we going to have to turn this feather around?"

"Kagura," he grated— though his voice still sounded smooth as any silk, "it is _I_, not you, who has lived in this land for innumerable years, and so it naturally follows that I-"

"Get lost like any other male one the planet, I know!" she shouted over the wind. He pressed his lips tighter together, shoving his annoyance aside. Surely one as dignified as he could wait and prove that he was— naturally— in the right. Never mind that that mountain range meant that they had gone too far north…

Kagura glanced at him, a sly smirk playing about her lips. "_Now_ will you listen to me?" If he weren't so acidly decorous, she could have sworn that the sound he emitted could almost— in a miniscule, nondescript way— constitute as a grunt. Her smirk widened.

"""

Iyazoi peeked at the bright afternoon sun outside her window and frowned.

"Tai, dear?" she called to her husband worriedly. "What time did Sesshoumaru say he'd be coming again?"

Inu no Taisho scratched his snowy white mane with a long claw. "He said before mid-morning. Can't imagine why he's so late…" But, alas, they _could_ imagine why Sesshoumaru and his lovely mate and ward were pulling their disappearing act. Inu no Taisho shook his head. "Amazing how a boy so gifted at killing things can't find his way home."

"Why? He _is _your son, isn't he?"

"Hey!"

"""

Sesshoumaru's delicate, pointy, porcelain-white nose crinkled slightly at the sight of his father's palace and the human infestation that thronged through it.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport," Kagura said, grinning at him. "It's Inuyasha's time to bask in the limelight."

At the mention of his idiot brother, Sesshoumaru's lips involuntarily curled into a smirk.

"""

Kagome really could not help but release the peals of laughter that burst from the pit of her stomach out into the calm garden air. Involuntarily, her mind darted back to the morning where her pounding headache made conquering the hurdle that she was going to face during the day seem like a monstrous ogre— but one look at Inuyasha's expression, and the carefully constructed illusion that she was the only one who was scared out of her wits shattered.

And if Inuyasha's face was anything to go by, he was _beyond _terrified.

After one last snort, she fisted one handful of his sleeve and gasped, "Come on, Inuyasha. He can't be _that_ bad—!"

Inuyasha rounded on her faster than she could blink. "_NOT THAT BAD?_ What, you think he's all happy flowers and skipping in the meadows and fairies and elves and shit? He NOT! He- he-"

Kagome tsked and shook her head. "Inuyasha, you're overreacting. Let's just go see him. I'm sure it'll be alright."

He shot her a withering glance, but acquiesced. Sighing deeply, he grumbled, "Fine. But embarrass me in any _shape_, _way_ or _form_—!"

Kagome giggled. "Right, right, I know. You'll kill me and enjoy it."

"""

Sesshoumaru stood tall and regal in his armor and silks at the entrance hall of his father's palace. He was a vision of might and beauty, a mountain of strength and icy prowess.

So why were the puny humans not bowing to his every need? Cowering at every quirk of an eyebrow? Whimpering at every glance sent their non-deserving ways?

Kagura smirked. "Get off your high horse, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's wedding is in two days."

He quirked an eyebrow. Translation: _why should I care?_

"Because he's your brother and he's getting married. That's why. Are you going to stand in that doorway until the vows?" Kagura rolled her crimson eyes and sauntered through the rushing horde of servants and deeper into the castle. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed in annoyance.

His father taking a human mate and filling the castle with those minuscule beings were things he could come to terms with, and he had. However, when one deserving of constant attention such as he were to be shunted aside to make way for a sulky half-breed, then something was very, very wrong with the world.

No really. Didn't he at least deserve a proper reception?

Crinkling his nose slightly, he made his way to Inu no Taisho's study, along paths that he had known since his days as a pup, ways that he could walk blind. He both loved and loathed his father's stronghold. He loved that inner strength and pride, the immutability and weathering of time.

His delicate nose picked up innumerable scents, but as he ventured deeper and deeper into the palace, they faded away, leaving room for a few. He recognized his father's before anyone else's. It was impossible to misplace— it positively _radiated_ masculinity.

Sesshoumaru stopped before the large, ornate double-doors that led to his father's study. There were memories here, etched into the polished wood of these doors— but that was for pondering when Rin was humming and playing with her toys and Kagura was flying with her feather and he was alone in _his _study.

He pushed the doors open with unnecessary force. Inu no Taisho, without even glancing up from a thick report he was perusing, said, "Get lost again?"

Was the world out to get him today? "No, father. Simply sidetracked."

"Right," was the reply. "So, do tell me, son of mine, why you've decided to come and disturb the peace?"

"You invited me."

The king glanced up from the report, eyes flashing with annoyance. "I haven't raised either of my boys to be idiots."

Sesshoumaru bristled. "I apologize."

Inu no Taisho nodded briskly. Putting his report away and gesturing at a chair before him, he beckoned to Sesshoumaru. "Sit down, sit down. We haven't had a chance to talk."

Sesshoumaru seated himself. "I don't understand this, Father. This wedding nonsense is utter foolishness."

Inu no Taisho sent his son a pointed look. "Human customs are not foolish, my boy."

"It undermines the demon mating process. This is contributing to the dismantlement of youkai customs as we know it."

"Since when have you become the intellectual?" Inu no Taisho chuckled. "As for youkai culture? I don't give a damn. And if any demon thinks I've grown weak, let 'em come and take a whack at me. Then, we'll see."

As Sesshoumaru stood up to leave, Inu no Taisho said, "Oh, and try not to mess Inuyasha up until _after _the wedding."

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"""

Kagome was rapidly discovering how dragging an unrelentingly cantankerous Inuyasha _anywhere _required more patience then she could ever hope to have in several lifetimes.

"Oh, come _on_. It can't be so bad that you'd rather run for the hills than face him!" Kagome complained, heaving an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, yes it is," Inuyasha snarled.

"Could you please show just a little grit and not pout like a baby?"

"I am not _pouting_!"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and continued towing Inuyasha back to the palace and through the smaller hallways to his father's study. Honestly, would it hurt him to not—?

She'd gone several paces before she realized that Inuyasha was no longer walking beside her. She swung around and saw that, on his face, he had an expression that was the sorriest mixture of anger and pride. Now why would…

Realization bloomed in her mind. Spinning around, she saw him. Right before the door to Inu no Taisho's study, stood an impossibly tall, impossibly mesmerizing, impossibly _beautiful_ demon. His frigid golden eyes— so different form Inuyasha's molten gold ones— stared _right at her_.

She gulped painfully. Her throat felt as though it were made of limestone no one had bothered to clean for several years. Pulling whatever wits that had not been burned away by Sesshoumaru's eyes together, she dipped into a graceful curtsy.

"I am Lady Kagome; Lord Inuyasha's betrothed. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He continued to scrutinize her, eyes narrowing slightly. Inuyasha was instantly at her side, glaring right back at Sesshoumaru.

"Is that right?" Sesshoumaru remarked, tone deadpan. "We shall see."

Striding forward, with agility that was surprising because of all of the armor and other paraphernalia, he curled two long-nailed fingers into the back of Inuyasha's shirt and swung the half-demon onto his back.

"What the—! Hey, idiot, let me go!" Inuyasha sputtered, but before Kagome could react, both brothers had disappeared out of one of the huge windows in the wall.

_Oh… so **that's** why he was so terrified…_

Kagome really couldn't find it in herself to blame him.


	13. Chapter Ten

Inuyasha would have enjoyed the breathtaking ride onto one of the highest ramparts of the castle, but the fact that Sesshoumaru had his tunic in a death grip took some of the pleasure out of it, as did the fact that he kept banging painfully against the latter's armor. Frantic fear notwithstanding, Inuyasha was kind of touched that his big brother would go through all this trouble to beat the crap out of him. Well, it was either that, or get an earful of how he was an incompetent excuse of a half-demon, and how exactly that would lead to the Day of Judgment—neither of which was good for his mental and physical health.

Too soon (or not soon enough), Inuyasha found himself unceremoniously dumped on an ancient stone balcony. He recognized the place at once: It was here that either brother would come to brood, or worry, or act like a spoiled brat in all the general senses of the word.

It was also a place only Inu no Taisho could presume to reach, and he was much to busy to even attempt it. With this in mind, Inuyasha knew, with a peculiar feeling not unlike constipation, a feeling that he had come to associate with Sesshoumaru and general utter doom, that even if he were to be left bleeding and resembling Swiss cheese, no-one would be coming to his rescue.

"You can _not_ be serious."

Sesshoumaru's voice was like an icy dagger plunging through the breezy heat of the day and Inuyasha's babbling train of thought. Inuyasha massaged his neck.

"It was dad, not me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I'm not going to mince words with you, whelp—"

"Then don't, asshole," he snapped, patience growing thin. It was one thing for his high-and-mighty brother to show up, but another entirely to stick his ugly mug in _his_ business. This type of thing was completely something his brother would do, the pompous, idiotic jerk, and Inuyasha didn't want to explain himself.

"Very well. Do you or do you not realize that that woman— your betrothed— has _that_ wench's face?"

"I realize it just fine, thanks. And we're done here."

Before he had to admit that it was his fault for talking back to his father, Inuyasha made to leap off the edge of the balcony but Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of his collar _again. _

"_What_?" he snapped, annoyed and a little afraid.

"You ignorant _fool_. Do not pretend that you did not fall into a _pathetic_ bout of depression after that wench left. You _grieved_ as though she had left you to bleed."

Well, he _had_ said that he wasn't going to mince words. Still, Inuyasha's heart sped up. He didn't know what to say to his older brother, how to answer these burning questions. Sesshoumaru would attack him, take him apart and force him to confront the feelings of tenderness he had felt lightening his heart, the feeling that Kagome was _not_ Kikyou… while he had yet to confront them himself.

Inuyasha was afraid.

"_Yet_ you are to wed her veritable twin! Have you lost what was left of you mind? Is this what you want?"

"I had no idea you cared so much," Inuyasha simpered sarcastically, then sighed. It was bound to come sooner or later. "Well, I was _gonna_ drown her-"

"Decapitation works better and gives you a feeling of satisfaction when you see-"

"I _know_ that! Shut up and listen. Anyway, last night, she got drunk. Raise that eyebrow any higher and it'll run into your hair. See, that's not something- something _she_ would do. See?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He gazed steadily at Inuyasha, his guarded eyes betraying nothing. Inuyasha felt himself wilt under his stare, but said at length, his tone deadpan, "I hope you know what you are doing, little brother."

With that sentiment, Sesshoumaru leapt over the scaffolding, his fluffy and long silver hair flowing behind him.

Inuyasha gnawed on his bottom lip with a fang.

"Me, too, big brother."

_8888888888_

Kagome wandered aimlessly through the halls of the castle, boredom creeping up on her. Everything she'd tried that day to distract herself from her fiancé was backfiring. She'd tried to mingle with Lady Izayoi and Mikiko, but they had been giggling and exclaiming over fabrics and ruffles and other such paraphernalia, so naturally, Kagome had hightailed it out of _there_. Kohaku and Souta had long since disappeared into the bowels of the castle, and if the shouting of the cooks was any indication, they were raiding the kitchen. Sango and Miroku had, too, wandered off their own ways.

And so, it seemed she had nothing to do. She sighed. It was a wonder how, before a wedding, everyone but the bride was busy. Once again, her mind wandered through the familiar loop. It was only three days now, and after that, she would be wed, parceled off to a man she did not know…

_He's not that bad though, _Kagome thought; and at this, she wondered once again what Inuyasha was doing with his older brother, what she would do once she was married and, well, what _Kouga_ would think once she was married…

She clamped down that train of thought with a mental iron fist, and immediately shoved it back into the recesses of her mind, only to be examined when she needed it to be. One can only frankly speak of pain one has endured when one is no longer enduring it, and Kagome was still smarting something horrible. Even though she had sworn never to think of that despicable deserter again, he still crept into her mind at times when there was nothing else to occupy it.

Kagome let her mind wander to more pleasant topics- like her future home. It had intimidated her at first, but the owners were eccentric; she had since decided they were wonderful, kind people who didn't cast out there own on the charge of a mistake. She supposed, for the thousandth time since this misadventure began, that that sore spot in her heart would never really mend.

Her mind went over the course of her morning once again, a smile wafting onto her lips. Inuyasha, like the castle, had also intimidated her; but while remembering those events once more, she entertained the hope that perhaps Inuyasha would help her heal after all. Still, she didn't know how to gauge him, what to expect from him. It was an uncertain state that moistened her palms with nervousness.

Anyway, it was useless dwelling over him, she resolved, because what was meant to come to pass _would_ come to pass, and she would find out soon enough. The raven-haired youth rounded another corridor, when abruptly, she nearly ran into a women with ruby eyes.

"My sincerest apologies, my lady," Kagome gasped, blushing a faint red at her own clumsiness. The woman waved a graceful hand.

"Never you mind that. I'm Kagura, Lord Sesshoumaru's mate." The name triggered something in Kagome's memory.

"Of course," she responded, "Lady Izayoi mentioned you."

"Come," Lady Kagura suggested, "let us walk."

Kagome complied, wondering what this enigmatic lady wanted to discuss. She certainly was beautiful, Kagome noted, not without a touch of jealousy. Kagura was of medium height and build, with a lovely face that boasted magnificent eyes and lips, both colored the deepest red Kagome had ever seen. Then again, she mused, Lady Kagura really was the perfect compliment to Sesshoumaru's frigid exterior.

They walked in silence for a bit. To break the ice, Kagome said pleasantly, "So, Lady-"

"Kagura," her companion interjected. "No, wait; let me talk first. Actually, in here…" She gestured toward a pair of wooden double-doors, and without further ado, walked right into them. Kagome followed, and found herself in a modest alcove, sporting a chaise and few other bits of tasteful furniture. One entire wall was covered in windows, enough light streaming into the room to cast it in a sweet glow. Kagura opened the windows, and a healthy breeze blew into the room. "Sit," she said, seating herself, motioning to Kagome, who followed suit.

"Now, I know you're very curious about why I wanted to talk to you, so I'm not going to keep you in the dark. Lady Kagome, I want you answer truthfully: Do you think this is a _joke_?"

Taken aback, Kagome could not find the words to answer, but it did not seem as though Kagura had expected any. "This is outrageous. Whoever arranged this horrid affair should be gutted! What were you thinking, prancing in here, after-"

Kagome, who thought that this had gone much too far, cut in. "Excuse me? I don't know _how_ you justify yourself for saying these things, but I can _assure_ you that they are completely baseless!"

Kagura's eyes glinted maliciously. "Oh really? Don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about-"

"I don't! Do you care to enlighten me, or are you going to continue accusing me of crimes I did not commit?" Perhaps Kagome should not have said these things, but she was quite sick of accusations being hurled at her from every direction. And here her family thought she would be rid of that sort of thing!

Kagura regarded her carefully, tilting here head to the side. At length, she said softly, "You honestly don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Kagome asked, heart thudding in her chest, and cheeks red from anger.

Kagura sighed then, leaning back against the lounge chair she was sitting on, and was silent for a while more. Finally, she said, her words measured and careful, "Honestly, I'm surprised no-one's said anything yet. I'm not quite sure what to say anymore, because it's really not my business, but…" she trailed off, as though she _were _completely lost in her quest for perfect words, and then gave a tinkling little laugh.

Kagome, at this point, didn't really know what to think. That sensation irked her to no end, and some of her bewilderment must have shown on her face, because Kagura said, "Oh, no, I'm not crazy. I just feel horribly stupid right now, because I've gone and accused the wrong person of the wrong crime… well, I suppose nothing's wrong with only warning you…" all mirth drained from her voice as she continued. "You must have wondered why Inuyasha's such a brick wall. Don't bother answering; I know you must have. I can't say he hasn't always been that way, because I wouldn't know. But I _did_ hear from valuable sources that… I'm overstepping my bounds."

Kagome thought that Kagura had overstepped them from the second she had started talking, but she refrained form commenting. She had the faint revelation that Kagura was _not _of noble birth, but it hardly seemed to matter; she seemed to move with a nonverbal grace that was exquisitely tasteful. It occurred to Kagome that, if she were to ever end up on the opposing end of a blood feud, Kagura would be an extremely useful ally. As it was, she had snarling down to an art.

"Well, the story begins this way. There was once a lady named Kikyou, from some-where-or-other, I forget," she said brusquely, continuing, "and she and Inuyasha fell madly in love. Or at least he did. Anyway, to make a long story short, she betrayed him, ripped his heart out and tore it into little, bite-sized pieces." Kagome was having difficulty breathing, but Kagura did not seem to notice. "Well, speaking to you about all of this really wasn't my intention, but listen anyway: I care about that boy, no matter what anybody says, and so does Sesshoumaru. He puts on airs and pretends he doesn't need anybody, but that is a _complete lie_.

"You're wondering where I'm going with this? Well, sweet cheeks, here it is: hurt him, and I'll make _sure_ that you're sorry. And that's _if_ Sesshoumaru doesn't dissolve you first. Let's just say it was a very lucky day for Kikyou when she left: Sesshoumaru and I were not in the country. Well, I'll leave you with that."

She gave a steely smile and sauntered out the door, leaving Kagome's mind in utter chaos.

Her heart was crying, even if her eyes couldn't: she was fresh out of tears. But she knew how that felt- how it felt to give your heart away and have it ripped and torn and handed back to you. How it felt to watch your heart to bleed to death in your palm. How it felt to drown in your own tears, your own shame, your own pity; because then, everyone thinks you're glass, that you're fragile and, with every second that goes by, liable to explode… die… disappear again. Kagome knew what it felt like to feel as though you were the only person in the world with a broken soul and bleeding mind, and a heart so shattered it rained on your head, like confetti.

She sucked in a deep breath—deep, deep, deep, right into her soul, into her chest—and wondered if he knew that her name was Kagome.

_8888888888_

Miroku and Sango sat quietly side-by-side, sharing a small bottle of wine while Kirara rested in Sango's lap. Absently stroking her, the warrior asked, "How do you think it'll work out? Kagome and Inuyasha, I mean."

Miroku gazed into the golden sunset with a serious expression on his handsome features. If he hadn't tried to cop a feel a moment earlier, she would have almost bought it. "Honestly, I can say that it's going to work out fine. Kagome's a nice girl, and somehow or other, they'll figure out how to mesh. Eventually."

"If you're talking about sex…" Sango drawled, a warning evident in her tone.

"Well, a comment like _that_ could be taken a dozen ways, my dear, so do try to be cautious with your words." A twinkle danced in his eyes. "_Speak a word, and it shall own you; speak it not, and you shall own it._"

She rolled her eyes, not arguing with his skewed logic. Instead, she said, "You saw them last night. They bring out the worst in each other…"

"They're getting better at it. Sort of. _He'_s warming up to _her_, at least."

Sango sighed, troubled by Miroku's apparent blind faith, Inuyasha's temper and Kagome's soon-to-be-declining mental health. Because being chained to someone with _that_ sort of temperament would leave _anyone_ in a-

"Miroku?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Remove your hand or _I'll_ remove it for you."


	14. Chapter Eleven

Lady Izayoi regarded the magnificent wedding gown with critical eyes. Yes, the color was a deep, rich crimson that dazzled the eyes and ensnared the senses. The rubies were sown immaculately into the bodice; not a single thread was out of place. The neckline was edged in amber, low enough to tickle the imagination, but hid enough to preserve modesty. The skirts were voluminous, not overly so though, sweeping in the back in a lovely manner, the sleeves long and full, flaring enormously ay the wrists.

"What do you think, Mikiko?" Izayoi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Lovely, lovely. We will have to fit it, of course." Mikiko smiled fondly at the gown, one of the many Kagome would be receiving, though one of the most beautiful by far.

"Yes," Izayoi agreed, "we simply must make sure that the fitting is right. Where is Kagome, anyway?"

"I left her in an alcove off the third floor hallway," a new voice answered. Kagura sauntered into the room, her ruby eyes ablaze and her smile glinting wickedly. "Mother, dear," she exclaimed, embracing Izayoi. Izayoi returned the gesture, but the seriousness in her eyes said that she knew that Kagura wanted to discuss something of extreme importance. She had an inkling as to what it could be, but also knew that Mikiko could not be present to hear.

"Mikiko, darling, this is my lovely daughter-in-law, Kagura," Izayoi said, beaming, as she introduced the women to one another. "Kagura, this is Mikiko, Kagome's mother. I see that you two have already met." She dug her fingers into Kagura's wrist, silently asking her a soundless question.

_What did you tell her? _

There was no simple way to answer that, Izayoi knew. The entire affair was dreadfully complicated. There was no one way to explain, but a convoluted, crisscrossing patchwork of reasons that made it make some sort of sense. It was taking all of Izayoi's excellently bred manners to keep the entire thing balanced until the wedding. And after…well, whenever that came, she'd have Tai to help her figure it out.

"Mikiko, why don't you go find Kagome? That way, you can spend some time with your charming daughter before you give her up!" Izayoi filled the suggestion with just the right amount of humor and camaraderie that Mikiko laughed, expressed a desire to do just that and left. Once the woman had left, Izayoi drew in a lungful of breath, and prepared to face Kagura head-on.

Ruby eyes blazing, Kagura spat out a word. "Why?"

Izayoi seated herself on a cushioned chair and gestured that Kagura do the same herself. "First things first. What did you say to Kagome?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Just to be careful with Inuyasha."

Izayoi sighed. "What did you threaten her with?"

"Just that I'd make her sorry and that Sesshoumaru would liquefy her."

"He would, wouldn't he? Did you tell her anything about-"

"Yes, I did. A very abbreviated account though, so I doubt it counts for anything. Now, what I want to know is: Why? Kagome is a nice girl and all that, but why? There are a thousand other girls out there, and you had to pick one that looks exactly like-"

"We know, we know, it's not the most tactical move. We didn't know what the girl looked like. Her father simply wrote to us one day and offered his daughter to us, and we decided to take him up on his offer."

"And?" Kagura's face flushed with frustration and fury.

"When they first arrived, I was shocked myself. I thought of throwing the whole affair out the window… but Tai thinks this is the best thing to ever fall into our lives." Izayoi sighed, collecting her thoughts. Kagura was more perceptive than most people she could pay lip-service to; this required a certain amount of delicacy.

"For Heaven's sake, _why_?" Her lip curled in a snarl.

"Tai and I considered throwing the whole affair out, but he said that we should wait, just to see if it would work out." A tired smile curled Izayoi's lips. "Inuyasha warmed up to her wonderfully. She got drunk at last night's ball- Tai was delighted of course-" at this, Kagura could not help but smile, because she adored all of her father-in-law's eccentric quirks- "and she soon started wandering outside into the garden, where Inuyasha sometimes hides…"

"Well?"

"She passed out. Poor child hadn't drunk more than a cup in her life." Kagura and Izayoi both smiled at this. "You'd think Inuyasha would have left her there to rot."

Kagura smarted. "Didn't he?"

Izayoi's eyes sparkled. "_Oh_, no. He carried her up to her room, found the maid, made sure she was safely in bed and _then_ left. And this morning, he took her to the gardens!"

Kagura chuckled. "So there's hope to be had?"

Izayoi wet her lips, grinning. "Oh, yes, I would say there is. Ah, here come our guests."

_88888888888888_

"Kagome?" Mikiko called, gently pushing the dark brown double doors open with the very tips of her fingers. She couldn't help but let a little smile tug at her lips. When a castle had countless rooms and even more treasures, there was something to be said about having your daughter be a mistress of it. Kagome had a troubled past, yes, but there was nothing in this castle to prove that she wouldn't be comfortable. Not completely happy, perhaps— Mikiko had long ago ceased to hope for extraordinary things from life— but she would be comfortable nonetheless.

"Kagome dear?" Her smoky eyes, much like Kagome's own, fell upon her daughter's slumped form. Immediately, worry kindled in their depths. She settled herself gracefully, placing a milky hand on her daughter's back. "What has happened?"

Kagome jerked instantly, eyes flying to her mother. Her breathing was rapid, her hands trembling, but there was a terrible calm in her eyes, the steely look of a martyr, the look of a conviction so mighty, it took breaths away.

"What has happened to you?"

Kagome fixed her eyes upon her mother unwaveringly, resolute determination flashing through them. "I'm not like Kouga, mother."

Mikiko gasped, pressing a hand to her daughter's lips. Didn't she know what would be at stake if the others found out—?

Kagome continued, heedless. "I don't stab people I love in the back. I don't destroy what I've struggled to build… I don't destroy others' lives."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Mikiko whispered, frantically glancing outside the small study for spectators. In castles as big as these, even the walls had ears, and mouths flapped faster than light. The moment Kagome opened her mouth and uttered, unheeded ears seemed to ghost inside, eyes seemed to pry through the stone, and every tongue began to prepare for a fresh scandal. _Please, _Mikiko pleaded, _please don't destroy your life again, not now— you've _just _started to rebuild it. _

Kagome's mouth settled into a hard line, determination ingrained in every angle, every contour, every curve of her unlined but lined, her young but old face. "Do you know that?"

"Yes, darling, yes!" _Anything, anything, just stop!_

"Does Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was edged with something hard, something that Mikiko had never heard issued from her young daughter's mouth, something not unlike a desperate soldier lunging at a foe. She could not give an answer, because she simply had no idea how the rest of Kagome's life would go and had no idea where their relationship stood, so she settled for something in between.

"Darling, if you give him a chance to know you, I'm sure he would realize that." Her voice was soft, soothing, placating. The resolve in Kagome's face hardened. It was one thing to let time do the healing; but time was greedy, taking all the finer details for itself, until you couldn't recall the exact color of her eyes and confuse it with another. Mikiko, sighing with relief, patted her daughter's hair with a gentle hand. "There, there. It's natural to be afraid before your wedding, but you must take care not to let it get the better of you. Fear is only fear, of course. Come, you must try your wedding gown."

Cheeks still flushed with passion, Kagome nodded, and with as much composure as she could muster, rose and walked out of the study… _her _study.

_888888888888_

Kagome's head did not stop spinning that day. Whatever reaction Kagura had wanted to foment with her words, Kagome's head simply did not want to stop whirling. Thoughts whirled about, leaving little room for rational thought, but when had she been good at that, anyway? Her wedding dresses— simply marvelous concoctions of color, beads and fabric— had flitted by, unnoticed at worst and barely acknowledged at best, when the ladies had noticed her apparent lack of interest. Thank goodness they had written it off as pre-wedding jitters.

She decided to forgo the ball that night. Bright lights, small talk, whirling dances were not things Kagome felt she could deal with; she would end up embarrassing her family anyway. There would be plenty of time for that. There would be countless balls later. Hang this one, she thought with sneering lip and knotted brow. Lessons from strict governesses dictated that these expressions were not to be seen on the face of a proper lady. Kagome decided to hang them as well. She locked herself in her room, tore out of her day dress, stuffed herself in a nightgown meant for a woman with much more girth, and threw herself on a cushy swing on her private balcony.

The night truly was beautiful. Kagome turned her face up to it, drinking in the night sky. The stars were shining unusually bright, brilliant specs of fairy dust in the velvet of the sky, little pinpricks of twinkling crystal in the darkest silk. A heady breeze blew from the east, strong enough to just stir Kagome's hair. For the first time in days, Kagome relaxed. There was a certain beauty about being alone by oneself: all pretences dropped. To its credit, the roiling mass of thoughts in Kagome's mind all but dissipated.

The course of action was clear. There must be some way, some timely action, a perfect word to prove to Inuyasha that she was not a backstabbing asp, some way to prove to him that she was worthy of his trust.

Options ran through her mind. Tell him about her own dirty past? No, that was out of the question, because while she felt a thread, a wavering bond of companionship forming between them, the results would be disastrous if anyone else found out. And if she told him after marriage, who would he be to patronize?

It all boiled down to lost loves, didn't it, all the nitty-gritty details of it all. She realized that after a while, those people no longer were people; in fact, they were symbols, pariahs, categories that you could file the worst people into.

Kagome bit her lip, wondering, and suddenly knew what to do. A truth bloomed in her heart. It was now only a matter of time. It had to be symbolic, a message that even Inuyasha would understand; something this monumental could not be tossed carelessly at another's ears. Kagome stares up at the sky again, wondering when she had begun to bet her chances of happiness on three mere words.

_88888888888_

The next day began as the previous one had with the only exception of an angry Mikiko storming into her rooms. Satsuki chattered on and on about nothing and everything in particular, and instead of shutting the small girl up, Kagome enjoyed the meaningless chatter: It filled her morning with sounds of sunlit fields of daisies and other such things.

"So you know what I say? Well, I'm not very tall, but I get _loud, _so I puff out my chest all manly-like and say as loud as I can, 'Matsuo, you get away from my puppy or I'll bite you!' And you know what they do next, milady, they start laughing at me! So I show 'em no nonsense, no I don't, so I march right up to him and bite the bully right on the shoulder! And then he starts yellin' and hollerin' and people can't come fast enough. They're all yammerin' for me to let 'im go, but I don't and then they call me mum, and she starts schreechin' something awful…"

Melancholy sang her melody in Kagome's eyes. Her lips curved in a wistful smile as she marveled at the story. There was nothing special about it, a small tale that an overly talkative girl could easy string together, but Satsuki did not have the look of a liar about her. It was strange, the social order. The elite had all of the riches while the poor had freedom to behave as they wished.

She recalled snippets of her childhood, gossamer wrapped memories. Kagome's mind fingered over them, thumbing through the white lace and pretty pink tea sets, back when she wasn't allowed to think that playing in the mud would be more fun than playing tea party, because that sort of thing certainly wasn't done by people with money like her parents had and their children, and wouldn't she want to be a wonderfully elegant lady when she was older, because ladies didn't have mud under their fingernails!

As always, she had nodded yes and stuck out her pinky finger delicately. Kagome's lip curled. Free thought was an illusion in her world, and for long moments, her heart ached for the freedom it had never known.

Perhaps that was why Inuyasha felt so much more at ease around those who were considered his inferiors, not his equals. Among commoners, you could do as you wanted. Among nobles, you were tied with a chain of etiquette, honor, and pretty white lack you couldn't get mud on. It was a startling insight, and suddenly another connection to her husband-to-be formed. At this rate, she would end up falling in companionship with him, that was it. Friendship, understanding, even intimacy. Iron hands wound around her throat, the air was too thick, too hot, too filled with thoughts ghosting around the edge of her conscious. Her mind itched for something organic, something fragrant, something that smelled of earth to bury her nose in.

It came in a flash of insight: Kaede's garden! The need to be surrounded by healing and serenity was overpowering; she had to skip breakfast, there was no alternative. Well, she thought with a slight sniff, tongues would have no reason to wag; she was doing nothing _too_ improper. She glanced at the lovely rose-pink dress Satsuki had laid out and decided at once that it would not suffer dirt stains.

"Satsuki, darling?" Kagome said, drawing the maid out of a monolog about dusting the upper-most shelves in the library and how pointless it was because all they had up there were old records about kings long dead and long forgotten, "I don't think I'll wear that dress today."

Satsuki blinked, confused. "You can't go out in a nightgown, milady, that's nigh indecent!"

Kagome giggled, "No, no! I'd rather wear one that's brown and not as expensive."

"Uh, of course, if that's what you want, milady…" The question still hovered in the air: Why one earth would a lady pass over a lovely rose muslin affair in favor of ugly dark brown georgette? Kagome sensed it, saying, "I want to visit the herbalist today and I'd hate to see the pink one ruined."

Satsuki nodded in understanding. "Oh, yes, that would be bad, but I could run down to old Kaede and fetch whatever medicine you need."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't need any medicine; I just like herbs and such things. Just leave the dress out here and you can take the rest of the day off. Just remember, I need you tonight. I can't skip out on another ball."

Satsuki smiled so wide Kagome feared her face might break in two, curtsied, and scurried out the door. Kagome shook her head, pulled on the simple brown day gown and broad, floppy hat, and hurried out the door. The hallway was deserted, seeming forlorn without the pitter-patter of servants, but Kagome paid it no mind, retracing her steps through the castle again.

She found the practice courts easily enough, and to her surprise, they were full of sweaty men lunging at one another with fierce growls on their faces. She watched, wide-eyed, as they parried thrusts, whirled away and attacked again. They were not the lumbering buffoons she had so often imagined, but agile sure-footed warriors, and as she watched, she came to the realization that not everything was centered on her upcoming marriage. What came or did not come, life would continue on, heedless of broken hearts and shattered hopes. Life continued, and it would continue, and when one really took the time to look, one realized that it slowly but surely erodes the biting edge off of the most memories.

Kagome sighed, feeling suddenly melancholy, and then realized that she must look quite stupid simply standing there doing nothing. Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, she strode onwards, past the bustling patchwork of workshops and worktables (she later found out that it was called the "Village"). She barely drew any notice at all, and she liked it that way, growing rather heady from the liberation it proposed.

Her feet carried her past the morning hustle and bustle, finally taking her into the quiet tract of land that was populated by leafy plants and blanketed by a sense of wisdom and serenity. Kagome felt it sink into her skin and her very bones relaxed. She peered over the field, searching for the herbalist, Kaede. Kagome was not quite sure of what she was looking for, exactly, but something told her that the aged herbalist would give her some sort of answer.

Kagome spotted a hunched figure kneeling in the soft earth next to a small hut in the center of the field. She smiled and stepped forward to cross the land that lay between them. The old woman was still hunched over, separating weeds from herbs in a small basket. Something that had not occurred to Kagome echoed in her mind now. How on earth would she introduce herself? She wasn't any good at sounding high and mighty about her status, and was equally deficient in the random small-talk category.

"Are ye going to gawk all day, child?" The woman's voice was dry and airy, and it effectively jerked Kagome out of her reverie. The herbalist rose onto her feet slowly, revealing a spectacularly wrinkled face and an eye patch. Her clothes were loose and comfortable, worn and well-mended. Dirt-stained hands spoke of her years working with the earth.

"Ms. K-Kaede, I presume?" Kagome said politely, stuttering. "The herbalist?"

The old woman smiled a bit. "Would I be here otherwise, child?"

"Oh," Kagome said sheepishly, "uh, right. Um, I was wondering…" She trailed off. What does one say in a situation like this? she wondered frantically, and all of the paltry phrases that came to mind seemed foolish and childish.

Luckily, the old woman seemed to be sense the jitters on her. "Come sit next to me, child, and I'll show ye my herbs."

Kagome readily seated herself next to the old woman, a little more at ease. The scent of herbs was stimulating, filling her to the brim. She gazed at the plants spread out before her, recognizing it at once.

"That's valerian, isn't it?" she asked, eyeing the long, graceful stems.

"Aye, child, it is. Do ye like herbs and plants?" Surprise was evident in Kaede's voice. Kagome warmed to it.

"Oh, yes! I had my own little patch at home once, but I had to give it up. I never stopped studying herbs though…"

Awkwardness settled as Kagome felt that she had said too much, but Kaede prompted, "What do ye know about valerian?"

She swallowed. "It soothes pain and brings sleep. It can cure near-sightedness, and sometimes the falling sickness too."

The old woman smiled. "Would ye like to help me prepare this batch? Snip the flowers, there."

Kagome happily picked up the shears and snipped the flowers off. A strange peace came over her then, one she had not felt in a long time. Her mind was focused, her heart soft, her soul a deep river of serenity. _I'm like the moon, _she thought, in the field of plants, of healing. Snip, snip, the shears said.

"Do you get lonely out here?" Kagome asked, curious.

"No, child. Sometimes children come to visit. Sometimes mothers with sick children will come." The woman slowly went on grinding roots.

"They come seeking cures for sicknesses, I suppose."

"Sometimes. Other times, they simply need to talk."

Kagome set the shears down, tense. "I need— Kaede, will you please listen to me?" The need to tell someone— anyone— came bursting out of her chest.

"Yes, child." Kaede's voice was wonderful, filled with understanding and wisdom, so much like Lady Izayoi. Kagome knew, deep, deep down in her bones that Kaede would understand.

"I have to tell Inuyasha something, something very important," she said in a rush, "but we're getting married in _three days_! It takes lifetimes to know people, doesn't it, and yet I am going to tell him something that— that, I don't know! He doesn't trust me, but I want him so much to know that when you suffer, you're not alone!" Tears of frustration gathered at the corners of Kagome's eyes.

"There, there, child," Kaede whispered soothingly. "Ye are young; ye yet do not know enough of the ways of life."

Kagome scrubbed at her eyes. "I just don't— don't want him to suffer alone. I know how that feels." _The most horrible thing in the world._ Kagome remembered the gut wrenching hollow in her chest, felt it all those long moments when everything drifted along like a nightmare. She remembered Inuyasha's wild beauty; he didn't deserve what had happened to him— whatever it was— no more than she had. He didn't deserve to be tamed.

"People are like herbs, child. Some, ye take just one look and know what ailments it will treat. For others, it takes much, much longer."

"But what do I do?" Kagome whispered. "What if everything backfires and-" _I_ _end up alone again?_ Kaede fixed her good eye on Kagome's misty ones.

"Ye are an honest girl, child. Trust what you think is best."

A bitter laugh bubbled up in Kagome's throat. "The last time I did that, I landed in this mess."

"Think about what ye are going to do thoroughly, child. Take care not to be careless, for it does not do to play with others' feelings like toys. Inuyasha does not trust easily. Do not break it."

A large lump welled in Kagome's throat. "I know."

And together, they worked the rest of the day away in silence.

_88888888888888888_

Where was she?

Inuyasha's irately strode through the stone halls of his father's castle, keeping his eyes peeled for Kagome. She really was starting to irritate him, disappearing like that! Where on earth could she have flitted off to? It was getting near sunset, and the halls were becoming steadily more populated.

He inhaled again, sorting through the myriad scents that assaulted his nose for the right one. It was difficult to place her scent precisely. It was a curious one, smelling earthy and fresh, all things good and pure. He sniffed again, scrutinizing every one for a second before discarding it. A familiar one met his nose; he recognized it. It was the maid that was assigned to Kagome's room, the one who annoyed the living daylights out of him.

He planted himself in her path. He recognized her companions. One was a small girl with vivid purple eyes and snow white hair. Involuntarily, Inuyasha felt his heart soften. Shiori was a half-demon, just like himself. Being a half-blood was like having back pain; you felt an immediate kinship with the other one. Inuyasha also recognized Rin, the small, bright girl who was thought to be embodied sunshine.

Rin spotted him first. Her large brown eyes lit up with a bright smile.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, running toward him. He felt a smile twitch on his lips as he felt the little girl collide with his midsection.

"Hey squirt," he said, ruffling her hair. "Giving Sesshoumaru hell for your old uncle?"

She giggled. "Nah, I don't have to. You're quite enough."

Shiori had caught up and gave Inuyasha another hug. "How are you, Inuyasha?" she asked, polite as ever. Inuyasha marveled how her Grandfather— an old fart who was the living epithet of "royal pain in the ass"— had somehow produced this miracle child.

"Fine," he answered. "How're your mom and dad?"

She rolled her prominent eyes. "Busy as always. I don't know what they're doing in their rooms all the time. It's always, 'No, Shiori, we need our time alone.' What do they do in there, write account books?"

_Miroku would have had a field day with this one_, Inuyasha thought. He suddenly had this nasty vision of Miroku holding a session dedicated to enlightening youth to the dubious pleasure of sex, but if Rin's shrill giggle was any indication, they knew plenty. He wondered if Miroku had gotten to them already.

"Hey, listen you two, have you seem my bride-to-be?" Inuyasha asked.

Shiori and Rin glanced at each other, breaking into simultaneous giggles. Inuyasha glanced beyond them and spotted Satsuki scuffing her shoes across the hallway floor, waiting for her friends to be finished. He was suddenly struck by how backward the situation was: the two oddballs, having the time of their lives, while the only 'normal' one waited on the sidelines. If that wasn't screwed up, he didn't know what was.

"Hey," he said, "why don't you invite your friend over here?"

"Sure," Rin said easily, skipping off to Satsuki's side. Shiori, though, cast her eyes down, realizing her mistake. Rin returned, dragging a mortified Satsuki along.

"You didn't answer my question. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"With the… with the herbalist, sir. She went early this morning," Satsuki's voice quivered. Something clunked into place in Inuyasha's mind. _Figures._

"Thanks guys," he said, running a clawed hand through his hair. No wonder she had wandered over there. He hadn't even thought of it! It was no small marvel, what that woman could get up to. He walked to one of the windows and almost absentmindedly jumped out. As he sprang through the grounds, he wondered how deep his future wife's love for herbs ran.

He reached the herb field quickly and spotted the two women with ease. They were hunched over some sort of herb, cutting and pruning things. He inhaled deeply. He had always loved the herb field, perhaps even more than he loved the library, though if word about that got out, he would appear even more eccentric than he already did. It was calm in this place, where you could almost feel the plants growing and blooming.

"OI!" he called out, "old woman!" Both women looked up simultaneously. He bounded over to them, crouching down. "Kagome, you've been here all day?" he asked, sticking a straw in his mouth.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm a closet herbalist, remember?" She smiled, and he pretended not to notice how sweet it was. After all, he was above… that sort of thing.

"Right. Granny, you think you might give my wife back for a night? Dad says I gotta spend a good three hours with her a day." He chewed on the straw. Kagome looked down at the roots in her basket, nodding.

Inuyasha felt the sting visibly hit her. She was acting off, smelling of sadness, uncertainty, melancholy. He felt his innards twist at the sight of her unreadable eyes, the ones that were usually so expressive, and since he knew that he was probably the cause of this sadness, it stung even more. He wasn't looking for love, or anything spectacular in this budding relationship, nothing like what his parents or even Kagura and Sesshoumaru had; but was looking and hoping for a steady friendship, at least, because without that, he would be throwing himself off a cliff in no time at all. This was no way to begin that friendship; and it simply had to happen, for their mental health, if nothing else.

"So, will you be spending the rest of the night with me, Kagome?" he asked, and immediately decided that he had been spending far too much time with the Monkey Boy. It had come out so _wrong_.

Kagome laughed, a delightful tinkling sound. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

He scratched the back of his head. "You gotta ask Monkey Boy for that one."

"I bet," Kagome said. "I've got to get going, Kaede. It's been wonderful talking to you." She embraced the older woman, and heading inside the hut to wash her hands.

"She's good for you," Kaede said.

Inuyasha scratched his chin. "So I've heard."

"She cares for you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered through numb lips.

"Take care of her. Be gentle," Kaede said gently, inspecting a basket full of leaves.

"You don't understand, grandma— I don't really think anything will come out of this! Hell, we can barely stand each other! What are you saying?" Inuyasha groped for words to say, to let reason fly from his mouth.

"Do not assume ye know the future child; only few have that luck," Kaede's voice was calm and steady. "Wait for the time to come. Build stone by stone, brick by brick."

Inuyasha was sputtering some sort of reply when Kagome emerged form the hug and gave him a small smile. "Shall we go? It's getting a bit dark."

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered. He turned and walked in front of her, trying to see things clearly, but perspective is a luxury when your head was filled with half-formed ghouls of an uncertain future and broken past.

It was going to be a _long_ night, and something told Inuyasha that this would be the first of many of them.


End file.
